Footloose & Fancy Free?
by Eek's Bubble
Summary: AU - No plane crash, shooting, car crash, Sofia etc. Callie and Arizona are not looking for anything serious and embark on a casual fling. Can it stay that way though?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I know it's probably a _really _bad idea to start a new story when I've got another one up and running but I needed a break from Chance Encounters and this is what I came up with.**

**Much less angst (for now!), just a bit of light-hearted fun. It's AU so no plane crash, shooting, car crash, Sofia etc. **

"You know you might want to be a little quieter next time, the nurses station is right outside this room", Arizona said as she tied the bottom of the scrubs and started searching for her bra.

"Or we could just use a room that's a little more remotely located, I have a few suggestions actually" Callie replied lazily, not bothering to move from her position on the lower bunk bed.

"Oh really?", Arizona husked as she made her way over to the bed, placing a hand on either side of the Latina's head as she leant over her body and kissed her softly.

"Really" Callie confirmed against Arizona's lips, eliciting a moan from the blonde as her hand pinched a nipple of her still bare breasts. Arizona deepened the kiss as Callie's hand grabbed a hold of her ass, pushing their cores together causing them to moan simultaneously, their arousal pooling between their legs. Just as Callie's hand reached the waistline of Arizona's scrubs, the unwelcome shrill of a pager intruded in on the moment.

"Not cool" Arizona mumbled as she reached over for the offending item.

"Not cool?" Callie mocked, "You are so not badass"

"You didn't seem to be complaining twenty minutes ago when you were screaming out my name" Arizona said distractedly as she continued to search for her elusive bra. "Besides you're not badass either".

"Hey! I am totally badass"

"We've discussed this before, people who say they are badass are not actually badass. Aha, gotcha!" she exclaimed as she found her bra underneath the bed. Pulling on her scrub top she sauntered over to the door, "see you around Dr. Torres" she said before exiting the room.

* * *

At lunchtime Callie entered the cafeteria and bought some lunch before moving over to a table where two of her friends were sat deep in conversation.

"He's the help. You don't want to sleep with the help" Teddy reasoned.

"Except that I do" Addison said, "help me out here Cal".

"What are you guys talking about?" Callie asked

"Addison wants to sleep with Alex Karev, I am just trying to explain that sleeping with your co-workers ruins them". Teddy explained.

"Callie sleeps with colleagues all the time" Addison shrugged.

"I think all the time is a bit of an exaggeration" Callie defended.

"It's not" came the simultaneous response from both Teddy and Addison.

"Fine whatever, at least I'm having fun. Addy, as long you don't deviate from the rules you'll be fine sleeping with Karev".

"There are rules to casual sex? Seems a bit ironic to me" Teddy said.

"Let me enlighten you" Callie said to Teddy, "although my pearls of wisdom are wasted on you as you are too much of an attachment Barbie to ever have any kind of casual anything. Rule number one: it's just sex, under no circumstances whatsoever do you develop feelings for the other person. Rule number two: never have monogamous casual sex, you don't want the other person thinking you are needy or too into them. Rule number three: never go to each other's apartment. Rule number four: never reveal personal details to each other, in fact the less talk the better. There are other rules but if you follow those four you should be good".

"Sounds like a sure fire way to an STD" Teddy muttered.

* * *

Across the cafeteria, Arizona was having the same type of conversation with her friends.

"No mess, no fuss, just how I like it" Arizona concluded, taking a bite of a carrot stick.

"Why are you gay?" Mark groaned, "You are like my perfect woman, both hot and into casual flings. I seriously need you not to be gay".

"Sorry Sloan" she replied cheerily, lightly pinching his cheeks.

"How about you baby Shepherd? I seriously need to get laid"

"Noooo. Been there done that", Amelia replied.

"I've got to run, I need to pick up my costume for tonight before my next surgery" Derek and Meredith were having a fancy dress party that evening, the theme was movie characters. "I'll catch you guys at the party". Throwing the remains of her lunch in the trash she glanced over at Callie who was laughing with Addison Montgomery and Teddy Altman. She smiled as the Latina threw her head back in laughter at something, they so had unfinished business later she thought to herself as she left the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that evening Callie arrived at Derek and Meredith's house. The dream house was finally a reality and it was nothing short of miraculous. The door was opened by Mark who had chosen to be a Thunderbird for the evening, "Woah" he managed to choke out as she walk passed him and into the crowded house. Callie had come dressed as Lara Croft, she had on brown hot pants revealing caramel legs that went on forever. In addition to this she wore a clingy powder blue tank top and combat boots. Her hair was tied in a plait and hunger over one of her shoulders, the look was finished off by the gun holsters (complete with toy guns) buckled on her legs and shoulders. She looked hot and she knew it.

Making her way over the the makeshift bar for the evening she deposited the tequila and beer she had brought and grabbed a bottle before moving away to the corner where she spotted Teddy.

"Original Teddy" she said, rolling her eyes at the Cardio surgeon, "the ex-army doctor comes as G.I Jane".

"I got called into an emergency surgery and didn't have time to pick up my costume" she whined.

"Where's Addison?" she asked sweeping her gaze over the room. She saw, Meredith dressed as Maid Marian, Cristina as a Pink Lady and Derek as Denis the Menace. She then spotted Addison making her way over to them in a Charlie's Angel outfit that left very little to the imagination.

"Do you know how long it took me to look like this?" Addison complained, grabbing Teddy's drink and downing it in one. "I will get laid tonight", she said firmly, "is Karev here?", she asked.

Callie just shrugged, no longer interested in the conversation as she glanced around the room subconsciously looking for someone. She was drawn back into the conversation however when the Teddy said, "he's over there with Robbins".

Looking over, Callie felt her mouth drop a little but didn't bother to close it because Arizona had come as Little Red Riding Hood. She wore a black corset style top that flowed into a red and white gingham skirt that stopped a good way short of her knees. She wore bright red shoes with white ankle socks and had a red hooded cape over her shoulders. Blonde curls cascaded around her face as she chatted animatedly with Alex who had come in a top gun outfit. Callie didn't remember Little Red Riding Hood looking like that when she was a child, she licked her lips as they suddenly felt very dry.

"How am I supposed to seduce him whilst he's talking to his boss?!" Addison pouted.

"I'll help with that", Callie immediately responded making her way over to the pair. Placing a hand on either side of the blondes waist, she pressed herself into Arizona's back and whispered in her ear, "my what a big mouth you have".

Arizona turned to face Callie, grinning as she took in the Latina's appearance. Standing on her tip toes, she leant forwards and husked, "all the better to eat you with".

That was all the encouragement Callie needed as she began to pull the giggling blonde along with her and into the nearest empty room, which just happened to be the laundry room. Arizona squealed as Callie lifted her on top of a washing machine, the squeal turning into a moan as Callie attacked her bare neck, nipping and kissing her way along her collarbone.

As Callie was stood in between the blonde's legs, Arizona hooked them behind the Latina's back and pulled her in closer. She then pulled Callie's top off, swiftly dispatching the bra too. She placed hot, wet kisses on one nipple whilst twisting the other in her hand causing Callie to let out a load moan.

Callie dipped her head down and placed a hand behind Arizona's neck, pulling her for a heated kiss, instantly granting access as the blonde trailed her tongue over Callie's lips. Quickly figuring out that Arizona's corset wasn't easily removable she moved her hands to the blonde's thighs, slowly moving them higher, underneath her skirt before she took a hand and cupped her centre causing her to gasp at the soaked panties.

"You're so wet", Callie grinned as she removed the ruined underwear before lightly stroking a thumb over Arizona's clit.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" the blonde panted, crying out Callie's name as the Latina slowly entered her with two fingers, moving in and out at a tortuously slow pace.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" Callie countered, picking up the pace so that she was soon pumping her fingers into Arizona as her orgasm built, the blonde's screams of ecstasy almost enough to send Callie over the edge too. Soon she felt the walls around her fingers tighten as Arizona clung onto Callie, riding out the waves of pleasure. As the last spasms left her, Callie removed her hand from the blonde and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Fuck me", Arizona said as she slowly extracted herself from Callie's strong embrace. She wasn't sure if her limbs were working any more.

"I think I just did", Callie smirked, feeling rather pleased with her efforts.

"Oh you definitely did" Arizona responded as she pulled Callie in for another searing kiss as her hands roamed towards the front of Callie's shorts. She had just unzipped them when Teddy barged in.

"Teddy!" Callie hissed.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" Teddy said as she made to back her way out of the room but they were soon joined by Cristina.

"Whoa Callie, I do not need to see you getting your freak on with roller girl" she said with a revolted look on her face.

"And that's my cue to leave", Arizona said as she hopped off the washing machine and made her way out of the room leaving Callie feeling incredibly pissed and sexually frustrated.

"Did I mention how sorry I was?" Teddy said, still facing the wall, not daring to look at the glaring Latina.

"Forget about" Callie replied shortly as she re-clothed herself.

"Do you like her?", Teddy asked.

"What?" Callie snapped, "Did you not hear me explain the rules of a casual fling at lunch today?".

"That's exactly why I'm asking if you like her. I see you just looking at her sometimes with a big goofy smile on your face which suggests at least some kind of feelings towards her and you seem to be having 'monogamous sex' as you call it. You've stopped sleeping with other women". Teddy explained.

"You've got this all wrong Teddy", Callie said as she left the room.

"Well if it helps" Teddy mumbled to herself, "she looks at you that way too".

Callie made her way over to the bar and poured herself a generous measure of tequila and swallowed it back in one before helping herself to another. Teddy was just being attachment Barbie again, Callie thought bitterly, she didn't have feelings for Arizona other than she was good in bed.

"Doesn't know what the hell she's talking about", Callie muttered mutinously.

Deciding she needed to prove this, she made her way over to a gaggle of nurses that contained a smurf, a munchkin and an elf. She whispered in the ear of a wonder woman and said,

"Hey Kerry, you want to get out of here?" she asked with a seductive wink.

Receiving an affirmative in response she practically dragged the nurse out of the house, not noticing the blue eyes that hadn't stopped watching her since she had stormed out of the laundry room.

**So I'd appreciate some feedback if you want this story continuing? Chance Encounters will be the main focus though if anyone is wondering. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I sat down to write a report for work and this is what came out instead. Oops?**

"You're moving?" Mark asked Arizona. He had entered the attending's lounge at the end of his shift to find his friend immersed in the property section of the newspaper.

"Have to" Arizona responded between a huge mouthful of a doughnut, "I was only sub-letting and now the lease holder is back from his secondment to Europe. I don't mind so much though, I'd like something a little closer to the hospital. I also can't decide whether to get a room-mate or not", Arizona mused.

"Why on earth would you want a room-mate?" Mark asked as he grabbed one of Arizona's pastries, "You're head of your department not to mention one of the most prominent paediatric surgeons in the country. You make more than enough money to live on your own".

"It's not a question of the money" Arizona reasoned, "I'm just not sure I like living alone all that much, I'm not saying I need to be best-friends with who I live with but a little social company wouldn't go a miss when I'm home. Which brings me on to my next point, I'm hardly ever home so why pay full whack when I'm rarely there when I can go halves with someone instead?".

"I guess... just make sure you don't end up living with some crazy person, we'll still be able to have poker night right?"

"Of course Mark"

"And movie night?"

"And movie night" Arizona confirmed "and American Bake-Off each Thursday before you ask about that too. Besides, I'm not saying I definitely want a room-mate, I'm just thinking about it".

"It'll be like college, you'll have to put something on the door when you want to get laid" Mark smirked.

"Ha ha. Hey!" Arizona slapped Mark's hand away from the plate, "paws off the jelly ones, the rest are fine but the jelly ones are mine".

"You up for a night out tomorrow, there's that new club Kokino?" Mark asked, Arizona was his best wingman on a night out.

"Sure sounds good, I could do with dancing it out" Arizona responded as she turned her attention back to the newspaper.

"Really?". Mark was surprised, Arizona had (inadvertently he was sure) stopped hooking up with women ever since she had started things up with a certain ortho surgeon.

"Yeah why not?" Arizona asked as she looked at Mark with a bemused expression.

"No reason". Mark wasn't stupid enough to mention what he had been thinking. Arizona didn't do serious relationships.

"Well I have surgery to prep for, I'll catch you later"

* * *

"Hey Callie! Over here!", Teddy shouted, waving to get her best friend's attention.

It was Saturday night and Callie had just pulled up outside Kokino, one of the newest dance clubs in Seattle. Paying the cab driver, she made her way over to her friends who were situated near the front of the queue. Callie was wearing a crimson strapless dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with killer heals that perfectly annunciated her already long legs. Her long raven hair was loosely flowing down her back and her make-up was smoky. She was looking good and she knew it.

Callie turned her attention to Addison and asked "so is it just us tonight?"

"No, I've seen Yang and Grey and a few other residents here but they were in the line before us so are already in. Karev is here too and Avery said he would try to make it after his shift at ten".

"Karev huh?", Callie asked with a knowing smirk.

Addison just slapped on her own smirk and replied "don't forget the hot, HOT peds attending who came along with Sloan and Amelia Shepherd".

"Touche" Callie grinned. Suddenly this evening was looking a lot more promising.

"You sure there isn't more going on between the two of you?" Teddy asked hopefully but it was Addison who responded, not Callie.

"Just leave it" she advised.

Finally they reached the front of the line and entered the club where their conversation was drowned out by the thumping music. Indicating to her friends that she would get the drinks whilst they found a table, Callie made her way towards the bar, acknowledging some of her other friends or acquaintances with a wave as she passed.

As Callie reached the bar she sidled in next to a pretty brunette giving her a flirtatious smile before turning to face the bartender and ordering a round of drinks. Whilst she was waiting she felt a hand on the small of her back as a voice shouted over the music into her ear.

"Do I need to tell you how hot you look?" Arizona asked.

"Only if I have to tell you that you look amazing" Callie responded, pulling the blonde close to her body using the loud music as an excuse. Arizona was wearing a blue halter neck dress that had a slit running right through the middle stopping at her navel and Callie was having a hard time not drooling.

"Dance with me?" Arizona asked sweetly. Receiving a nod from the mute Latina she led them to the dance floor, Addison and Teddy's drinks forgotten.

As the music sounded around them, Arizona placed her arms around Callie's neck whilst the other placed her hands on the blonde's hips, guiding them both to the beat of the music. Spinning Arizona around so that she had her back to Callie's front, the Latina stroked her hands up and down the blonde's arms. She let out a moan of appreciation as Arizona grinded her backside into Callie's centre before saying, "you're teasing".

Arizona twisted back around and pulled Callie in for a searing kiss only breaking apart when oxygen became a necessity. Flashing a wicked smile, "it's only teasing if I don't follow through" she said seductively before pulling Callie flush against her body, lifting a leg ever so slightly that it pushed against the Latina's centre causing her to gasp again.

"Please tell me you intend to follow through" Callie almost begged.

Arizona just responded by pulling Callie off of the dance floor and towards the exit of the club. Callie threw a wink in the direction of Teddy and Addison as she passed their table.

"She could have at least gotten us drinks first" Addison grumbled.

As they made their way out of the club, Arizona pulled them around the back where they were barely out of sight. She made swift work of pushing Callie firmly against a wall whilst snaking her hands underneath her dress.

"Here?" Callie queried before biting into Arizona's shoulder to stop herself from moaning as the blonde stroked a finger through Callie's slick folds.

Arizona lightly rubbed at Callie's clit causing the Latina to bite down even harder against creamy skin. "You are the one with the stupid rules about not being able to use our apartments. So unless you want me to stop", Arizona stilled her movements, "then we are going to have to do this here".

"No!" Callie gasped, "Don't stop, here is fine".

"Are you sure?" Arizona teased.

"Yes, please yes" Callie begged, moaning out again as Arizona resumed her quick ministrations. The idea of getting caught only made the sex hotter and Callie knew she couldn't hold out much longer as the blonde pumped in and out of her. As the orgasm exploded out of her, Callie muffled her screams into Arizona's chest, her mind vaguely registering the metallic taste on her tongue, she had drew blood in her attempts to remain quiet. Arizona didn't seem to mind though, firmly keeping Callie upright as she rode out the final few waves of pleasure. Finally regaining the function in her extremities Callie stood up straight and moved away from the wall.

"I've been wanting you to do that since you left me high and dry at Meredith's party the other night" Callie said as they made their way back toward the front of the club.

"Oh I don't think you were high and dry for that long Callie, I saw you leave with one of the nurses, Kerry I think".

There was no malice to Arizona's tone but it made Callie stop in her tracks all the same.

"You saw that?"

Arizona turned around, "it's no big deal Callie, we both know what this is to you" she assured before continuing back to the club, she turned again when Callie still wasn't following her. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Um you know I think I'll just head home, I have an early shift" Callie said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"But you're okay right?" Arizona asked looking concerned. When Callie just nodded, Arizona continued, "but you wouldn't tell me even if you weren't". Huffing at the lack of response, the blonde moved to re-enter the club, calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you around Callie".

Sending a quick text Callie waited by the club, she only had to wait a minute before Addison came out with her phone in her hand, "what's going on?" she asked. Receiving just as mute a response as Arizona had gotten she pulled her friend over the road where there was a small park, sitting down on a bench the redhead tried again, "talk to me Cal".

"What do people think of my personal life?" Callie blurted out.

"What do you care?" Addison asked, dodging the question entirely.

"Arizona saw me leave with Kerry at the fancy dress party the other night"

"And?"

"I just don't like the idea of people thinking I'm some sort of whore"

"People or Arizona?" Addison asked astutely. "This isn't about what people think of you Callie, being a surgeon is a tough, stressful job and you are by no means the first person to let off a little steam in this way. Look at me, I've been doing this way longer than you! No what's got you all twisted is not what Arizona thinks of you, it's that you might care what she thinks of you".

"What is it with you and Teddy?!" Callie spluttered, "you both have this so wrong. I just need to widen my options is all, less hospital staff" she joked.

"Does less hospital staff include Arizona?" Addison challenged causing Callie's head to snap up.

"Absolutely not" Callie grinned, she's my most talented option, laughing as Addison grimaced. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow".

* * *

"You know there isn't any rush Teddy, you can stay with me as long as you want" Addison assured her friend. It was the day after their night at Kokino and they were both feeling a little hungover.

"Look it's not that I'm not grateful but I was discharged two months ago and I'm still sleeping on your couch. I'd like my own space, my own bed and I'd especially like not to have to share my lucky charms in the morning with Alex Karev like I did this morning". Teddy responded. "And you!" Teddy accused the minute Callie set her tray down in front of the pair in the cafeteria, "do you absolutely have to sleep with nurses from my department? I was performing a triple bypass when my scrub nurse starts asking if I knew whether you were free tonight! A TRIPLE BYPASS CALLIE".

Callie raised her hands in mock surrender "alright, alright, it was just a one time thing with me and Claire" Teddy just smacked her on the upside of her head in response, "Ow! What was that for?" she whined.

"Because my scrub nurse was Kerry. Claire is one of my other nurses".

"Oh". Callie at least had the courtesy to look sheepish.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?".

Arizona looked up from the property listings she was still looking through at the coffee shop to find a pretty brunette smiling at her. "No, please take a seat".

"Thanks, this place is pretty busy this morning. I'm Erin by the way" the brunette offered her hand out and Arizona accepted.

"Hi I'm Arizona Robbins".

"You apartment hunting?" Erin asked, pointing to the newspaper in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, I work at the hospital so I'm looking for something a little closer".

"You like that building over there?"

Arizona moved her gaze out of the window to where Erin was pointed to the old fire station building.

"I do. I've always loved that building".

"Well I live there and there is an apartment that's just become available a couple of floors down from me. I can give you the number of the realtor if you like?"

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"There's a catch though" Erin said seriously.

"Oh?"

"You have to go on a date with me if you take the apartment. Think of it as a finders fee"

Arizona laughed at the woman's tenacity and she certainly was pretty. Before she could respond Erin stood up and scribbled something down before dropping her card in front of the blonde.

"The details are on the back, think about it. I hope to hear from you Arizona Robbins"

Arizona looked down at the card and noticed that her potential date was a lawyer, "maybe you will Erin Jacobs".

* * *

A couple of hours later, Arizona walked into the ER and moved over to where Avery and Yang were handling a patient, "you guys paged me what's going on?". She was soon joined by Teddy who had also been paged.

"This is Casey, aged eight, asthmatic. Nebs at home haven't been working" Yang responded more to Teddy than to Arizona.

"We've given him steroids but he's still having trouble breathing" Avery chipped in.

"Casey, I'm Dr. Robbins" Arizona gave the boy a reassuring smile, "I'm going to take a look at your x-rays".

"You mind?" Teddy asked politely, indicating to Casey. She hadn't worked with Arizona at all since she joined the hospital and didn't want to step on her toes.

"Not at all, go ahead" Arizona said cheerfully as she moved over to look at the films

Pulling out her stethoscope Teddy introduced herself, "hey Casey my name is Dr. Altman and I'm just going to take a listen". She closed her eyes as she listened to the boy's heart, "has he had any other medical issues?" she asked Casey's mother who advised her that he had a febrile seizure as a newborn. "Okay can you sit up?" Moving the stethoscope to Casey's back she continued to question the mother, "when you brought him home did he scream a lot?", receiving an affirmative she continued, "and has is asthma gotten better or worse as he's gotten older?"

"Worse" the mother responded. Teddy just nodded and thanked her before moving over to Arizona.

"Book an OR" she instructed Cristina.

"Why?" Cristina quizzed.

"Because I said so" came Teddy's curt response.

"He has asthma" she said as though explaining something to a small child.

"Cardiac asthma Dr. Yang"

"And you know that because?" Cristina wasn't even trying to keep the scepticism out of her voice.

"Because that seizure that he had wasn't from a fever. He had a heart attack then and he's having one now. So you're going to book an OR because I'm your attending so when I tell you to book an OR, book an OR".

Watching Teddy storm off, Arizona whispered conspiratorially in Cristina's ear, "I like her".

The surgery had gotten a little dicey for a moment but it was a success in the end. Teddy and Arizona were discussing post-op plans as they made their way to the attending's lounge, both having finished for the day.

"I love the birds on your scrub cap" Arizona observed as they both changed to go home.

"Thanks" Teddy replied, noticing the paper apartment listings Arizona had pulled out of her locker, she asked, "anything good in there? I'm looking too."

"Nothing as close to the hospital as I would like. I'm going to see a place over on Primrose right now though but that wasn't listed"

"Wow that is close. I love the old fire station building they have on that street"

"That's were the apartment is!"

"Well if you don't like it, feel free to pass on the realtor's details to me" Teddy only half joked as she pulled on her jacket. "What?" she asked, spotting the funny look Arizona was giving her.

"It's nothing... it's just that, I was thinking of getting a room-mate. But I'm guessing you probably want to live alone?"

"I'm not against sharing a place with someone" Teddy interjected hopefully. She _really _liked that building and Arizona seemed nice. "Why don't we look at the apartment together and then if we both like it, we can talk some more?".

"Awesome!" Arizona chirruped, bouncing on her heels.

Two hours later Arizona and Teddy were sat at the same coffee shop where Arizona had met Erin and found out about the apartment. They had just finished the viewing and were discussing how much they loved the place.

"The wooden floors"

"The fire place"

"The huge bedrooms with en-suite"

"The view"

"Neither of us has mentioned the kitchen" Teddy noticed, "do you cook?"

"I am a genius at using a microwave" Arizona said confidently causing Teddy to laugh.

"I'm the same, any home cooked meals come courtesy of Callie"

"Mark for me" Arizona said. "So I'm going to take it, you want in?".

"I love it so yeah" Teddy responded enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the evening going over details and getting to know each other a little better, Arizona said she would go and handle the deposit in the morning whilst Teddy wrote her a cheque for her half. Shortly after they went their separate ways, Arizona promising Teddy she would find her in the morning once everything was settled.

* * *

"So it's all settled we can move in any time from Friday onwards. I'm off then so I'll probably get moved in then how about you?" Arizona said as she hooked an arm through Teddy's having caught up with her in the cafeteria.

"I'm off at four so I'll do it then"

"Great. See you Friday roomie!"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Teddy called after the retreating blonde receiving only a full dimpled smile as a response.

"We'd know if Teddy was gay right?" Callie asked Addison as she spied what looked like an intimate exchange between her friend and casual lover.

"What?" Addison asked in disbelief "you can't seriously have slept with all the women in the hospital that you are now moving onto Teddy?"

"Shut up and look" Callie responded, pointing the direction of Teddy who was calling over the blonde who was in turn giving her a dazzling smile. Callie sighed dreamily at that smile before frowning as she remembered that it was aimed at Teddy.

"What was that?" she practically demanded of Teddy as soon as the cardio surgeon sat down at their table.

"What was what?" Teddy asked, bemused at the vaguely pissed expression on her friend's face.

"You and Arizona looking all... friendly" Callie managed to spit out. Her feelings were making her feeling disconcerted again.

"Oh that" Teddy laughed but quickly sobered up with one withering look from the Latina. "Arizona and I are moving in together. This Friday actually, any chance you could both help?"

"You are moving in together" Callie repeatedly dumbly. "As in moving to a place. The same place. Where you will both live. At the same time."

"Well deciphered Sherlock" Teddy said sarcastically, "so can you help me or not?"

As Callie was currently mimicking the actions of a goldfish, Addison stepped in, "of course we'll help".

"Great" Teddy said before excusing herself as her pager went off.

"Well that muddies the water a little now doesn't?" Addison said before exiting the cafeteria herself, leaving Callie to silently fume over she didn't know what.

* * *

"Why do you have to move in with Teddy?" Callie murmured against creamy skin. She currently had Arizona pinned against a wall in a supply closest.

Arizona was enjoying the hot, wet kisses that Callie peppering along her neck so much that she let out a small moan. "You really want to talk about Teddy right now?" she gasped as Callie slipped a hand underneath her scrub top, roughly pulling down her bra and pinching on her nipple.

"I just don't get why you would want to ruin a good thing. A great thing actually" Callie explained as she replaced her fingers with her mouth, flicking the bud with her tongue.

"And what exactly would I be ruining exactly?" Arizona asked almost incoherently.

"This" Callie demonstrated as she plunged two fingers deep inside Arizona causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. "Teddy is one of my closest friends, I'd see you outside of work, we couldn't do this and have that".

Arizona placed a hand on Callie's wrist and pulled the Latina's fingers out of her before asking "and what exactly would be so awful about seeing me outside of work or even outside an on-call room for that matter?".

"Come on Arizona you and I are the same" Callie played as she took a step towards the blonde in the hope of finishing what she started but she stopped when Arizona put a hand up.

"You and I? We aren't the same Callie. If I'm sleeping with somebody, no matter how casual that arrangement is, I don't sleep with other people. I date people, you don't do dates. Yes we're both enjoying having some fun but if the real thing comes along I'm going to snap it up with both hands whereas something about you suggests to me that you would go running in the opposite direction. Please don't think I'm judging you because I'm not I'm just saying, we are not the same".

Callie chose to bypass Arizona's astute comments on her, instead asking, "so you're choosing Teddy over me?".

Arizona let out an exasperated laugh, "First of all, you are the one that is insisting that we can't keep doing this if I live with Teddy, not me. Secondly, when you actually give me a definition of what this is, maybe I'll actually have a choice to make". When Callie didn't respond Arizona just smiled, she walked over to the Latina and placed a lingering kiss on her lips and whispered "I didn't think so. I am going to move in with Teddy and we are going to stop this. I am well aware that I have been sharing you with a long list of other people Callie so I'm sure this won't be a loss to you". She leaned in for a final kiss before saying, "although you won't find anyone who can make you come undone like I can" she winked. She wanted to show Callie that there was no hard feelings.

"Ain't that the truth" Callie agreed with another kiss before watching the blonde exit the supply closet.

* * *

"Teddy" Addison huffed as she planted another large box down in the bedroom, "you have been in the army for eight years. How can you have so much stuff?" It was Friday and both Callie and Addison were helping Teddy with the move.

"Yeah" Callie agreed, "I'm pretty sure that didn't go to Iraq with you", pointing out a huge teddy that was sitting on the couch.

"Actually Mister Paws belongs to me" came an amused voice. Callie whipped around to find Arizona leaning in the doorway of her bedroom. Clearly dressed for moving she was in dungarees with a bright pink t-shirt and had her hair in braided pigtails. Callie couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Mister Paws" Callie repeated with a smirk.

"My brother won him for me at a carnival when I was sixteen, we've been together ever since".

The two women just looked at each other in comfortable silence. It was the first time either of them had shared any sort of personal detail about themselves, no matter how small. Callie found it didn't frighten her quite as much as she thought. She was about to say so when Teddy interrupted.

"Arizona how is it you have moved practically all of your stuff in yet you look like you haven't broken a sweat?" Teddy, Callie and Addison were all getting more and more grimy with each trip up from the van, much to Addison's particular disgust.

Arizona simply pointed in the direction of Mark who was just bringing in the final box.

"He brought up all the boxes?" Teddy asked in disbelief, she was also very impressed. "How did you manage to get him to do that?" she had always thought of Mark as the type of guy who thought of himself as too pretty to do any heavy lifting. She didn't share that thought with his best-friend though.

Arizona just shrugged nonchalantly as she replied "I promised him sexual favours in return" causing Callie to choke on the drink she had just taken a mouthful of.

Watching Arizona disappear back into her bedroom she turned to Teddy and hissed, "she's kidding right? About Sloan and the sexual favours? She's kidding..."

* * *

Hours later all the boxes were in the apartment and most were unpacked. Teddy had offered Addison and Callie beer and take out pizza as a reward for their help.

"Can I interest you Sloan?" Teddy asked, waving a pizza menu at Mark as he left Arizona's bedroom. The bedroom Callie had been watching like a hawk for hours.

"No can do ladies, I have to get to the hospital. I'm sure Arizona wouldn't say no but she's just got in the shower, Hawaiian is her favourite." and with that he made his exit.

Catching Callie staring at the bedroom doorway yet again a voice whispered, "you aren't allowed to think about her naked now Callie".

"Shove it Addison" Callie muttered mutinously as she reached for the menu, suddenly in the mood for Hawaiian.

Forty minutes later their food arrived, Callie had heard the sound of a blow-dryer coming from the bedroom so she knew Arizona was finished in the shower. Taking her chances she knocked on Arizona's door and said, "we have pizza and beer if you want to join us?". When

the door opened Callie felt the wind knock right out of her, Arizona was in a dress to die for and had her hair curled beautifully.

Arizona looked genuinely sorry but said "No can do. I have other plans".

"Oh is that your date? I met her before when I was unloading the van, she seems nice, very pretty" Teddy commented innocently.

"Yep" Arizona responded cheerfully as she put in her earrings and grabbed her purse, "see you guys later" and with that she left the apartment, leaving Callie stood bereft in the middle of the apartment.

Slamming herself down on the couch she put an arm over her head. Teddy looked confused but Addison looked victorious.

Callie didn't even have to look at the redhead, "Don't say it Addison. Not one word".

**Thoughts? Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short one for you. The next chapter update will be for Chance Encounters but definitely not until Friday evening/Saturday morning now. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**

"You and I moving in together may be the best idea I have ever had" Arizona said to Teddy who had just emerged from her bedroom.

"Why is that?" Teddy asked.

Arizona indicated to the two boxes of lucky charms on the counter, pointing to one of them she said "I found that box next to mine, between the both of us we will never be short on lucky charms!".

Laughing Teddy sat down and poured some of the cereal in a bowl before asking "how was your date last night?".

"It was good actually"

"You sound surprised" Teddy noted.

"Well she's definitely pretty but not really my type usually, apart from the brunette thing. But anyway I had a really nice time, she's smart and funny. There's potential but we'll see".

"What's your usual type?"

"Looks wise? Callie" Arizona responded simply, "but that isn't going to happen and besides, I think Erin is more of a match in terms of personal qualities".

"Callie is a great person when you get to know her" Teddy insisted, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"I'm sure that's true but you're kind of making a moot point when she isn't interested in letting me get to know her. She freaked out when I once asked her if she took sugar in her coffee and don't even get me started on the time I asked her what Callie was short for".

"Is it going to be a problem us living together? Callie is my best-friend so I see her a lot"

"Not at all" Arizona assured, "I'm a big girl and I knew what I was getting into. Besides now whatever it was Callie and I were doing is over, who knows, maybe we can be friends? Anyway, I like Erin, I think I'm going to try things out with her".

Arizona got up and washed her bowl before getting ready for work. Just as she was leaving, Teddy called out,

"She takes one sugar and her full name is Calliope, only she hates in when people call her that. Like _really _hates it".

Arizona smiled knowingly before responding, "it's lovely that you care about her but I deserve more than what she's offering right now". With that she left and made the short commute over to the hospital.

* * *

Callie was bored, her surgery had been pushed and she just wasn't up for the paperwork she had to catch up on. She was sat at the admin station opposite the surgical board just tapping her pen against a file. She looked up when a shadow crossed in front of her to find Teddy leaning over to grab a chart.

"Morning" she said cheerfully, "you look like you're having fun".

"I'm bored" Callie whined looking at Teddy expectantly like she should entertain her.

Teddy just rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, "well I have surgery in fifteen minutes so you're going to have to entertain yourself. Just don't entertain yourself with any of my nurses" she warned.

"Oh ha ha" Callie said dryly. "So" she said coolly, "did Arizona happen to mention how her date went?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. Teddy wasn't buying it though.

"You don't like her" Teddy said in a clipped tone.

"What? I know I don't".

"Then why do you care how her date went?". Receiving nothing but a glare in response she continued, "Listen you and I? We aren't going to do that when it comes to Arizona, best-friend will always trump room-mate but I don't want any involvement". Looking to change the subject she asked, "You up for a poker night tonight?".

Grateful for the change of topic, Callie wrinkled her nose and laughed, "since when do you play poker?".

"Since Arizona and Mark play once a month and she invited me to join them. You and Addison are welcome to come".

Callie perked up visibly at the mention of Arizona giving her an invite, "she invited me?".

Arizona hadn't specifically mentioned Callie, it was more of an open invitation but Teddy didn't think she needed to mention that, "sure" she responded.

Callie let out a mega-watt smile that soon turned into a frown.

"What now?" Teddy asked exasperatedly. She couldn't keep up with Callie's mood swings.

"It would be against the rules"

"I'm one of your best-friends so I know that I love you when I say this. Your rules? Are stupid and have probably just cost you a chance at a relationship with a really great person. The rules don't even apply any more because you are no longer sleeping with each other any more".

"Harsh much?" Callie said stung by Teddy's words.

"I'm not Addison Callie, I won't tell you want to hear, I'll tell you the truth. It's why you love me so much" she said confidently. "So are you in?"

"I'm in" Callie confirmed.

* * *

"Does Callie like Arizona?" Teddy asked Addison later that day.

"Yes but Callie doesn't know that yet."

"How does she not know that she likes her?"

"Well she does know, she's just working really hard to deny it".

"That's the thing that's changed the most" Teddy mused.

"Huh?"

"Pre and post army" Teddy elaborated, "Callie never used to be like this, she wore her heart on her sleeve and wasn't afraid to put herself out there for the right person even if she might get burnt in the process. I feel like a lot has changed from when I enlisted to now but that's what's changed the most".

Addison nodded sadly, "I think she just got burnt so many times that she can't spot the right person any more. Or if she can she won't risk putting herself out there to potentially get hurt again. It's a shame because Arizona is great, I've been working with her today. You two moving in together could be just the push Callie needs to do something about it, they're bound to get to know each other more now".

"When unfortunately, Callie's inevitable enlightenment has probably come too late. Arizona seems to be taking Callie blowing her off as some sort of a blessing in disguise. She's going on another date with that Erin girl and is excited about being Callie's friend".

* * *

When Callie arrived for poker night later that evening it was Arizona that answered the door and Callie couldn't help but marvel at how good the blonde could manage to look in skinny jeans and a sweater.

Arizona just laughed at the look Callie was giving her, "are you coming in?".

Callie entered the apartment to be greeted by Teddy, Mark, Alex and Amelia. Addison was still working so wasn't there. Mark and Alex were currently having a heated debate about how they should be allowed to have cigars at poker night to which Teddy was point blank refusing.

"You are both doctors, do I really have to explain to you why they are so very, very bad for you?" Teddy asked with an amused expression.

Bypassing the question, Mark continued in his vain attempts, "Arizona let us smoke them at her old place."

"Liar" Arizona chipped in with a sing-song voice.

"Face it Mark" Teddy said, "if you want to smoke cigars then poker night will have to be at your place".

"But Arizona won't let me smoke there either" Mark whined girlishly.

"Dude, she's not your mother" Alex said with a smirk.

"No she's meaner" he muttered.

"You can't talk Karev" Amelia said, "you sulked for hours last week when she took away your esophageal atresia because you were late for rounds", causing Alex to scowl in response.

"What was that?" Arizona asked with an innocent expression as she passed a beer to Callie before sitting down next to Mark.

"Nothing" both the boys chimed.

An hour later they were all well into the game and Teddy and Mark were leading in the winnings stake by quite a margin. Taking a break to order take-out, Arizona slumped down on the couch next to Teddy and Callie.

"You didn't mention you were a card shark Altman" the blonde teased.

"I'm ex-military, of course I know how to play poker. What I want to know is how an army brat like you is so _truly _awful at the game!" Teddy asked with a smirk.

"I'm not that bad" Arizona said more to convince herself than Teddy.

"You are" Callie laughed.

"Hey!" Arizona said as she lightly smacked Callie on the shoulder, "you two aren't allowed to gang up on me! Beside you aren't doing doing any better!" she said directly to the Latina as Teddy left to get another drink.

Callie just shrugged, "I've never been very good at bluffing".

"That doesn't surprise me" Arizona said simply. When Callie asked for her to elaborate she continued, "your eyes have so much expression, I've never met anyone with eyes like yours".

Callie didn't know what to say but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Arizona so she just remained silent, looking at her until Arizona looked away when Mark announced the arrival of their food.

The rest of the evening flowed easily with lots of banter, Mark trying his best to help Arizona get better at poker but finally declared she was a lost cause like he did every poker night. Eventually when everyone was too drunk to continue playing they called it a night, only Arizona had remained moderately sober as she had an early shift.

Amelia was by far the most drunk but Alex and Mark has promised to get her home safely, seeing them out Arizona called after them, "do not sleep with her Mark!" she warned.

Returning to the living room she found Teddy slumped on the couch berating her own love life to Callie, except that Callie wasn't listening. Instead, she had put some music on low and was dancing on the spot.

Taking pity on Teddy, Arizona pulled Teddy in to her bedroom and helped her in to bed. Just as she was about the leave Teddy slurred, "somebody has to take care of Callie, I need to make sure she gets home okay".

Arizona just switched off the light and said softly, "I'll take care of her".

Moving back in to the living room, Arizona stopped for a second, watching Callie's hips sway to the music. When Arizona turned the music off Callie swung around and pouted, "Hey! I was enjoying that".

"So I see. I'm sorry I killed your buzz" Arizona said light-heartedly.

"It's okay" Callie purred, "you can help me get it back". Slinking her way over to Arizona, Callie slipped her hands around the blonde's waist and tried to pull her in for a kiss but Arizona put a hand on her chest to stop her.

"Callie" Arizona warned.

"Whaaat?" Callie whined as she flopped down on to the couch pulling Arizona along with her. "We are great together and Teddy's right, my rules are stupid, or at least the one about no sex in each other's apartment is".

"We were never together Callie. We had sex, a lot of sex, mind blowingly awesome sex" Arizona said causing Callie to grin into the blonde's legs she was now using as a pillow. "But we were never together because your rules, which I know you would still believe in if you weren't drunk and horny like you are now. And it doesn't matter anyway because I don't want us to be together now".

"You don't?" Callie asked, feeling mildly rejected.

"I had a great night being your friend Callie. I'm looking forward to getting to know the part of you that Teddy sees".

"You are?" Callie questioned softly.

Arizona just sighed at the vulnerability in Callie's tone. Knowing full well that the walls would be back up when when Callie was sober, the blonde took her chance. "Calliope Torres I find you miraculous, just breathtakingly stunning. You are broken right now and you are the only person that can fix yourself and when you do, there will be people lining up for you, waiting to prove just how special you are. Just because I won't be one of those people doesn't mean I won't be cheering from the sidelines. I just need to concentrate on finding my own love story, I have to believe I'm worth more than what you can give".

Receiving no response, Arizona feared that she had spooked the Latina but upon looking down she found Callie snoring gently.

* * *

The next day Callie woke up feeling very disconcerted. She let the fog clear for a second before she realised that she was on Teddy and Arizona's couch, cocooned in a quilt that smelt of strawberries and talcum powder. She loved that smell – Arizona's smell. Spying her clothes folded neatly on the coffee table she bolted upright, only to breath a sigh of relief when she realised she did in fact have clothes on. That relief turned to horror when she noted the pink polka dot boxer short and power-puff girls t-shirt she was wearing.

She didn't have long to fume at her attire when the front door opened and Arizona walked through into the living room. She had clearly been on a work out, she was all sweaty, wearing running shorts and a Dartmouth t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had earphones jammed into her ears. Noticing that Callie was awake, she pulled them out and greeted her, "Good morning, how are you feeling?".

Callie's response was to flump back down on the couch before saying, "I had enough to drink to have a killer hangover but I didn't have enough to block out the memory of me trying to hit on you". She groaned at the memory but Arizona just laughed.

"It's not such a big deal. Here, this will make you feel better" she said, nudging the top of Callie's head with one of the coffee cups she had brought home. "Besides, I got my revenge for you being a handsy drunk", Arizona smirked pointing to the power-puff girls t-shirt.

Breaking the comfortable silence Callie asked, "I thought someone mentioned to me that you went to Johns Hopkins?".

"I did" Arizona frowned, "why?"

"Dartmouth" Callie said pointing to Arizona's sweat stained t-shirt, a look that Callie didn't think was bad at all.

"Oh. It was my brothers".

"Was?"

"He's dead now. Iraq".

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks. Well I'm going to get showered and ready for work, do you have a shift today?".

"The nightshift" Callie grumbled.

"Ouch. I'll see you around I'm sure. Would you mind taking that coffee into Teddy please? She's in at ten".

Indicating that she would they said their goodbyes as Arizona disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey Dr. Torres"

Callie looked up from her file that evening to find one of the nurses and a one time conquest had sidled up next to her, Darcy she thought her name was but she couldn't be sure so she just smiled a greeting.

"You're looking really pretty tonight" the nurse said.

Callie looked down at her appearance, she was wearing scrubs. "Err, thanks?" She knew she was being hit on but Callie wasn't in the mood so certainly wasn't going to encourage her.

"Are you busy?" Darcy pressed, before standing on her tiptoes to whisper something saucy in Callie's ear.

Callie just looked at the woman before making an excuse about having to check on a patient. She didn't know why she had lied but she just wasn't up for it tonight. Having lied, she'd had to leave the ward to make it look authentic, so decided to use the opportunity to grab a drink from the coffee cart. On her way through the auditorium she ran into Arizona. Callie noted that she was looking very dressed up just for the end of her shift.

"Hey" Callie said in greeting, "you look nice".

"Thank you" Arizona replied sweetly.

"I was just going to get a coffee, I think I'm going to need as much caffeine as possible to get me through tonight" Callie joked. "Can I buy you one? I owe you from this morning".

Arizona looked uncomfortable as she took a look over Callie's shoulder through the hospital entrance doors. "Um, I can't sorry Callie. I have dinner plans tonight – another time?".

"Sure" Callie shrugged trying to not look too disappointed. Instead she watched Arizona leave to be greeted outside by a woman who placed a kiss on her cheek before they walked away from the hospital. Callie pushed away the twisting feeling in her stomach as she watched the brunette reach out and take hold of Arizona's hand. Coffee forgotten, Callie made her way back up to the orthopaedic ward, paging Darcy to the nearest on-call room.

**One step forward, two steps back... Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo. So as Funkyshaz57 correctly pointed out, my light and fluffy story is becoming quite angsty! As such, I've updated the genre. No angst in this chapter though! No beta - all mistakes are my own. **

**Your response to F&FF? has been amazing, thank you so much. **

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sit here?" Teddy asked as she joined them at their table in the cafeteria.

"Sure" Mark said as he pulled out a chair before continuing his conversation with Arizona.

"Because last time you didn't really try" Arizona said.

"I was trying!" Mark said indignantly, "it was just a little off putting when you kept poking me in the ribs telling me how I was doing it wrong!"

"Well you were doing it wrong" Arizona mumbled.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Teddy asked, she would swear that if they weren't best friends they would be sworn enemies instead.

"The carnival" both Mark and Arizona replied. The only difference being that Arizona sounded much perkier about it than Mark who made it sound like a death sentence.

Noticing the bemused look on Teddy's face, Arizona elaborated, "every year we go to the carnival when it comes to Seattle and every year Mark promises that he will win me a Mrs. Paws teddy. Only. He. Never. Does" she emphasised each work with a poke on Mark's shoulder.

"But you already have one of those" Teddy stated.

"That's Mr. Paws", throwing a disgruntled glance Mark's way she said, "Mr. Paws needs a wife which is where Mrs. Paws comes in". Arizona said all of this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe Teddy can win you a teddy!". Receiving silence in return from the two women, Mark continued, "oh come on, that was funny!".

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Arizona asked Teddy, "you can come in the haunted house with me. Mark's too scared to go in there".

"Hey!" Mark hissed, "what did we discuss about that being between you and me? Those places are hostile. Things jumps out at you. Nothing good ever comes of it!".

Rolling her eyes in response, Arizona turned her attention back to the cardio surgeon, "so are you in?".

"Sure".

"Super! Okay well I have surgery, I'll see you guys later".

* * *

Later on, Arizona and Amelia where in the blonde's office going over the case file of a fifteen year old patient with chronic pain but no obvious cause. Arizona had spent the last hour and a half trying to convince Amelia that it was a tethered spinal cord but the neuro surgeon was having none of that theory because it hadn't showed up on any of the scans.

Taking a break for coffee, Arizona asked "what time are you off? Shall we wait for you here or meet you at the carnival?"

"Yeah about that" Amelia responded tentatively. Arizona always got very invested when the fair came to town, "I sort of can't make it".

"What?" the blonde yelped, "why?".

"I sort of have a date"

"You're ditching us for a guy?"

"Oh please. Don't get me started on the amount of times you have bailed on me over a woman".

"Fine" Arizona conceded "but just so you know, I may have to make Teddy my new girl best-friend as punishment". She ducked as Amelia threw a Styrofoam cup at her head.

"You love me too much to do that. Besides, I'm irreplaceable".

"If you loved me that much you'd agree to run a CT myelogram on Andy"

"I walked straight into that one didn't I?"

"Yep" Arizona grinned.

"Fine!" Amelia grumbled "Save your dimples for someone they actually work on".

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you" Callie said as she caught Teddy coming out of OR Two.

Pulling her scrub cap off Teddy responded, "I got pulled into an emergency. What's up?"

"Nothing it's just that Meredith and April are going to the fair tonight and have invited us. Addison and Cristina are working but I know you aren't, what do you think?"

"Um I'm kind of already going with Mark and Arizona, I was actually going to track you down to see if you wanted to come with us" Teddy responded.

"Okay no big deal, I've already said that I'd go with Meredith and April but I'm sure I'll see you there". Looking down at her pager as it went off, Callie let out a grumble, "911. I've gotta go".

* * *

"Yo Shepherd!" Mark shouted across the auditorium, "whose this date with?!".

Amelia stopped in her tracks toward the exit and made her way over to Mark and Teddy who were waiting for Arizona. "Like I'd share that with you, you're a terrible gossip"

"I'm an excellent gossip" Mark said proudly. "I still can't believe you got out of the carnival though, Arizona would never let me get away with that" he added sourly.

"I think Dr. Altman going is my saving grace on that score" Amelia said, turning her attention to Teddy she asked "you sure you can handle this?"

"Going to the carnival?" Teddy asked, not sure if she was on the same page as Amelia.

"Going to the carnival with Arizona" Amelia clarified. "It's an experience that requires a strong constitution".

At this point Mark stepped in, "just don't get in the way of Arizona and the candy floss and you'll be fine. But equally, it's important to not let her have too much or she'll get too hopped up and the come down will not be pretty. Also, she will offer to share her candy floss. She is being kind and doesn't really want to share at all, you'll break her heart if you accept it"

"That's a lot of rules about candy floss" Teddy said, torn between amusement and alarm.

"There are other rules too" Amelia chipped in, "like under no circumstances should you offer to try and win her something on one of those stalls. If you don't win something, you will be bound by this promise forever as Mark here is testament to".

"Is there anything else about navigating the minefield that is going to a carnival with a thirty year old woman that I should know about?" Teddy asked, trying but failing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"She will insist that she wants to go on the ferris wheel but she'll get scared when she gets to the top. I usually go on it with her but if you happen to take my place, just hold her hand and she'll be fine. I can't guarantee your hand will be though so don't use your scalpel hand". Mark advised.

"Other than that you're good to go. Have fun" Amelia said before leaving.

* * *

As they arrived at the Carnival, Arizona instructed Mark to go and park the car whilst she and Teddy went and purchased wristbands for the three of them. Teddy couldn't help but laugh as the blonde practically bounced on the spot whilst waiting for Mark to return. When he did, Arizona dragged the two of them through the entrance.

"Ooh candy floss!" Arizona squealed before making a beeline straight to the stall and purchasing herself a large bag. Just as she had finished paying, she saw Callie making her way over. "Hi!" the blonde said excitedly before taking a big bite of the pink fluff, "Idnegyoufthcrnvaltrype".

"Pardon?" Callie questioned with a laugh.

Grinning as she swallowed the candy floss, Arizona repeated, "I said I didn't peg you for the carnival type".

"I'm full of surprises" Callie responded as they stood in silence whilst Arizona munched away on her sugary treat.

"Candy floss?" Arizona asked, offering the bag to Callie.

"Sur... Err... No thanks you have it". Callie had been about to take some when she saw Teddy and Mark gesturing wildly behind her not to do it. "Well I just came over to say hey" Callie said as she waved in greeting to Teddy and Mark. "Meredith is holding a spot in the queue for the big dipper so I better go".

"Okay, have a good night" Arizona said, happy that things weren't awkward between the two of them.

* * *

"How are things with you and Erin?" Teddy asked as the two of them entered the haunted house, Mark having mysteriously disappeared as soon as it was mentioned.

"Good thanks, she's away this week with her job but we have another date next week. We're taking it slow".

Teddy just nodded.

"How about you? Anyone special?"

"No. There is someone I think might have potential but I'm still testing the water" Teddy replied.

"Do I know him? Does he work at the hospital?"

"Yes and yes"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Arizona asked with an amused smirk.

"Not yet I don't think".

Any further conversation was put on hold as Freddy Krueger came running at them from behind causing the two women to scream and flee.

* * *

"Hot-dog?"

Teddy looked up from the bench she was sitting on to find Callie offering out a hot-dog. "Yes please, aww you got it just how I like it".

"I saw you sitting here when I was on the teacups with April. Where's Sloan and Arizona?".

"Over there" Teddy to pointed to a stall in the distance where the two friends seemed to be having a heated debate. "I'm just waiting for the signal from Mark".

"The signal?"

"There it is!" Teddy exclaimed, "I'll be back in a second".

Before Callie could question her further, Teddy was off and out of her seat, stealthily making her way over to where Mark and Arizona stood engaged in a ring toss game. Callie's brow furrowed as she watched Teddy sneak alongside Arizona whilst Mark diverted her attention elsewhere. The situation became no less clear to Callie as Teddy grabbed Arizona's bag of half eaten candy floss before darting back to Callie and stuffing the candy floss in the bin.

"I'm scared to ask" Callie said as her friend sat back down on the bench and returned to her hot-dog like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Trust me" Teddy said wisely, "the least accomplices the better".

"What are they arguing about?" Callie asked. Smiling as she watched Arizona jab Mark in the ribs.

"Apparently it's vitally important to Arizona that Mr. Paws has a Mrs. Paws to spend his life with. Mark has been tasked with the job of winning it for her but that was years ago now and Mr. Paws is still living the bachelor life it would seem".

Callie looked at Teddy like she had grown three heads, "that bear that was on your couch when we moved you in? The one her brother won for her?"

"Yeah that's him" Teddy said. She smiled to herself, happy at the thought that Callie had remembered something so trivial that Arizona had told her in passing conversation. Maybe there was hope for her friend yet.

* * *

"Callie you are way too good at this, I'm going to have whiplash!" April howled as Callie's bumper car ploughed in to her for the fourth time in five minutes.

"Maybe if you didn't drive at such a snail's pace you'd have a fighting chance April!" Meredith called as she whizzed past in her own dodgem, homing in on another car in front of her.

Spinning around and going after Meredith, Callie's attention was caught over by the ferris wheel. She watched Arizona standing alone, looking up at the ride and even from the distance, Callie could see the mixture of excitement and apprehension that laced her beautiful features.

"Oomph". Not realising she had stopped, she quickly became a bumper sandwich between Meredith and April's cars having taken advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration.

"Where are you going?" Meredith yelled as she watched Callie pull the bumper car over to the side and walked out of the arena.

"Hey again" Callie said as she tapped Arizona on the shoulder. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah" Arizona said, "I'm just waiting for Mark and Teddy to finish up on the walzers so one of them can come on the ferris wheel with me".

Before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth, Callie asked, "would you like to go on with me?". She found it hard to regret asking when a fully dimpled smile appeared on Arizona's face in response.

As they sat in the carriage, Callie noticed that Arizona was shifting a little uncomfortably in her seat but didn't comment. Instead she asked why she hadn't gone on the walzers with Mark and Teddy.

Arizona blushed before mumbling, "there may have been an incident a couple of years ago involving the walzers and too much candy floss. Mark won't let me go on that ride with him any more".

Callie couldn't help but smile at the blonde's admission, "you and Mark seem to get along really well" she commented.

"Yeah" Arizona said smiling herself, "he's a total moron sometimes but he's a great guy really. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for me and he was a godsend when Tim died".

"Tim?"

"My brother" Arizona said as she shifted once more, peaking over the edge of the carriage.

"I'm sorry" Callie said sincerely.

"Thanks" Arizona said before moving the subject on, she didn't like talking about her brother too much. Scrunching up her nose and pouting, she added, "I think I've lost my candy floss".

"You sure you just didn't eat it all?" Callie asked. Her voice a higher octave than usual as she suddenly avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"Maybe" Arizona mused. "It definitely wouldn't be the first time".

Attempting to move the conversation on to less incriminating territory, Callie asked as she looked out of the carriage as they reached the top, "so what's your favourite ride?". Looking over when she received no response, she saw that Arizona had he eyes firmly closed and her hands where gripping the edge of her seat. "What's wrong?" the Latina asked with concern.

Arizona just peaked an eye open and mumbled something indistinct.

"Arizona are you scared of heights?"

"Absolutely not" Arizona replied still not opening her eyes.

"Well something is scaring you. What is it?"

"The part where I might plummet to my death"

Callie couldn't help but let out a giggle that soon died in her throat when she saw the level of discomfort Arizona was in.

"Why did you want to go on the ferris wheel if you have this reaction?" Callie asked.

"It was Tim's favourite ride. He would always force me to go on it with him whenever the carnival came to town. It wouldn't freak me out so much because I knew Tim was with me. I guess now that he's gone, the idea of not going on the ferris wheel makes me sad.

"I get that" Callie said. Studying the agitated blonde for a moment, she took one of Arizona's hands in her own, using her thumb to rub soothing circles across her palm. She couldn't help the feeling of happiness swell inside of her when Arizona's discomfort clearly reduced at the action.

Opening her eyes and looking directly in to those beautiful brown ones, Arizona said quietly, "you really are full of surprises aren't you?".

Callie didn't respond, both of them just content to see out the rest of the ride in silence. Callie only let go of Arizona's hand once they had disembarked.

"So" Arizona said lamely.

"Yeah" Callie said, equally stumped for words. When she spotted Teddy and Mark making their way over to them she said, "listen I'm gonna get back to Meredith and April".

"Okay. Goodnight Callie".

As Callie disappeared into the crowd, Arizona turned to Mark and Teddy. "So. Which one of you stole my candy floss?"

* * *

"Next year will be the year Arizona, I promise".

"Humph"

"I'm doing Mr. Paws a favour, I don't think he's ready to settle down yet". Mark couldn't believe he was having this conversation again.

"Whatever. You're buying the coffee and doughnuts after our workout tomorrow". She placed a kiss on Mark's temple as she and Teddy got out of the car outside of their apartment, waving as Mark drove off.

Arizona and Teddy were chatting away as they entered the elevator in their building, stepping put onto their corridor Arizona fished through her purse for the keys.

Teddy stopped, "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked distractedly. Looking up she saw Teddy pointing towards their doorway that they hadn't reached yet. Sitting outside their door was a life-size Mrs. Paws. Hanging on one arm was a full bag of candy floss.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :) Thanks as always to those of you who read and review - hope you continue to enjoy the story. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**For those of you who are interested, C14 of Chance Encounters will be up at some point over the weekend. **

"You could at least give me a reason" Arizona huffed.

"I have given you a reason. _I don't want to. _It's not my fault if you don't think that's a good enough reason" Callie snipped, not taking her attention off the patient on the table in front of her. An eleven year old with a broken leg in two places.

"That's because it's not a good enough reason" Arizona whined.

"Can we just focus on the patient?"

"Oh no. You don't get to make me look all unconcerned and unprofessional. You can do this surgery in your sleep. You don't even need me here."

"Then why are you here?" Callie asked although she wasn't complaining at having the blonde for company.

"To convince you to play obviously"

Every year the hospital's surgeons held a charity sports match, boys vs girls. This year it was soccer and Teddy and Arizona were both on the team. The losing team had to donate a weeks salary to a charity of the winning teams choice.

"Well you obviously aren't very good at getting people to do what you want then because the answer is still no."

"I usually have a lot more success, you're just an unusual case. My dimples work great wonders I'll have you know".

"Your scrub mask is covering your dimples" Callie said dryly.

"That must be it.

Callie thought she had gone temporarily deaf when silence engulfed the room, Arizona had been incessant for the past three hours. She let out an internal groan when the blonde started up again.

"So when you say no. How much wiggle room do we have here? Is it like a ninety percent no or more like seventy five..."

"Dr. Robbins!" Callie cut Arizona off before she hit a full head of steam for the fifth time this afternoon. "Can we _please _just talk about something... anything else?".

"Okay".

Callie again pondered if she was having hearing problems. "Okay?" she repeated.

"Sure." Arizona confirmed confidently. "Lets talk about the Mrs. Paws that miraculously turned up outside my door after the carnival last week".

Callie stopped working immediately and snapped her head up to Arizona. She looked innocent enough but Callie definitely recognised the mischievous glint in those blue eyes, she had seen them many a time before in an on-call room. They stared each other down until Callie finally crumbled.

"So. Soccer huh?".

* * *

An hour later the two surgeons had scrubbed out. Callie's shift had been over two hours ago and Arizona still had a few hours left so the paediatric surgeon had insisted on dealing with the post-op so Callie could go home.

Callie still spent another half hour or so, tying up a few loose ends but eventually managed to get away to the attendings lounge to change. She yawned a greeting to Teddy who looked like she was just starting her shift.

"So listen I wanted to talk to you about Satu..."

"Teddy!" Callie burst as she banged her head repeatedly against her locker.

"What?" Came Teddy's startled reply.

"I swear to God if you mention even one word about this damn soccer game I will strangle you _to death_ with my stethoscope. I have just had to put up with Arizona. None stop. For what feels like my entire life. Banging on _and on. _Now I can't kill Arizona with my stethoscope because she's too beautiful. You however, are my best-friend and are not my type so _one tiny word about soccer _will result in death by strangulation."

"Jeeze I get the picture!" Teddy said, her hand up in surrender.

"Thank you" Callie practically cried. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be over about five if that's okay?" Receiving confirmation from Teddy that it was indeed okay, Callie hurried out of the room before anyone else accosted her. She didn't notice Arizona stroll in right after her.

Teddy watched Arizona dump a stack of charts on the table before taking a seat next to the blonde and saying, "I think you may have been a little overzealous in your efforts to convince Callie".

Arizona just shrugged as she's grabbed a chart, "it was you who asked me to work on her".

"And now she would rather commit murder than play in the match. Good work!".

Arizona just grinned, "I'm too beautiful to murder though" she said, indicating that she had heard Callie's words. Thinking for a second, Arizona stood up and said "I'll be back in a second" before dashing out the room.

"Callie!" Arizona called.

Callie had barely made it out the hospital. Throwing up a silent prayer, she stopped and turned around to face the blonde who was jogging towards her. As Arizona reached Callie she slipped her hand into a caramel coloured one before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Thank you for Mrs. Paws" Arizona said as she took a few steps back. She flashed Callie with a dimpled smile before turning and running back into the hospital.

* * *

"So I had fun tonight"

"Me too" Arizona lied as she walked Erin up to the brunette's apartment. They had been out for a dinner and a movie at the lawyer's suggestion.

"Do you want to come in?" Erin asked hopefully.

"Oh err thanks but I shouldn't, I have an early shift"

"I understand" Erin said sweetly. "Are you busy on Saturday? I was thinking maybe we could take a ride out on the ferryboat?"

Arizona hated ferryboats.

"I have that soccer charity match. Sorry" Arizona apologised except that she found that she really wasn't sorry.

"Okay" Erin sounded a little disappointed but stepped forwards nevertheless and planted a sweet kiss on Arizona's lips, "call me?".

"I will. Goodnight"

Making her way down to her own apartment she assumed that Teddy must be out or at work because of how dark and quiet the place was. Turning the lamp on in her bedroom she flopped down on the bed. Pulling out her phone she dialled a number and waited.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi Mom"

"Arizona! How are you sweetie? I thought you had a date tonight?"

"I'm good thanks and I did. I've just got back"

"It didn't go well I take it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You wouldn't be calling me otherwise" Barbara said sagely.

"It went fine Mom, it was nice"

"So when will you be breaking up with this one?"

"I just said it was nice! How does that translate into a breakup?" Arizona asked with mild indignace.

"Because nice doesn't cut it for you. No. You have to go for the emotionally stunted individuals that you have no chance of a future with. So I have two choices for you. You can answer question number one which is when do you think you'll get over that particular habit of falling for the unavailable ones exactly? Or you can answer question number two which is when will you be breaking up with this one?"

Arizona's eyes unconsciously shifted to her Mrs. Paws teddy. Huffing as she pulled out the last of her candy floss from the bedside cabinet she stuck a large portion in her mouth before mumbling, "soon".

* * *

"No. Just no. No way".

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Mark encouraged, Teddy had roped him in to try to convince Callie to play in the match.

"No" Callie said firmly.

"Think of it as a bonding exercise, a way to get to know your colleagues better"

"I've seen whose playing, I know them all" Callie rebuked. Some a little too well. "Bug Addison instead". The three of them were sat together in the cafeteria. Well Callie and Addison were sat together, Mark just sat down uninvited and started working on Callie.

"Yeah right, like Addison is going to want to trade in her Manolo Blahniks for a pair of soccer boots."

"I'm sat right here you know" Addison said.

"Am I wrong?" Mark countered.

"Not at all".

Just then, the sound of rolling indicated that Arizona was close by, "hey guys" she said cheerfully as she sat down next to Mark, stealing his drink.

"Arizona, help me to convince Torres that she needs to play" Mark commanded.

Arizona finished Mark's drink before responding, "I've already tried but the woman is incredibly stubborn".

"How wrong would it be for me to put Karev on the night shift right before the game?" Arizona mused thoughtfully.

"The only thing wrong about it is that you haven't done it yet" Teddy said wickedly as she also joined the group at the table. "I've already given Yang a full twenty-four hours off and put Avery on the night shift".

Callie let out a loud, fake cough that sounded a lot like 'abuse of power'.

* * *

It was the night before the match and the participating surgeons were gathered in the conference room.

"Okay, team line-ups are pinned to the board! Substitutes will be confirmed when we have a better idea of the OR schedule in the morning" Owen called, placing his own list on the board. Teddy followed suit with the list for her team.

Seattle Stormers (Men)

Goalkeeper: Richard Webber

Right Back: Charles Percy

Left Back: George O'Malley

Central Defence (R): Mark Sloan

Central Defence (L): Ben Warren

Right Wing: Owen Hunt (c)

Left Wing: Steve Mostow

Central Midfield (R): Derek Shepherd

Central Midfield (L): Shane Ross

Centre Forward (R): Jackson Avery

Centre Forward (L): Alex Karev

Seattle Sonics (Women)

Goalkeeper: Izzie Stevens

Right Back: Sidney Heron

Left Back: April Kepner

Central Defence (R): Teddy Altman (c)

Central Defence (L): Cristina Yang

Right Wing: Lucy Fields

Left Wing: Reed Adamson

Central Midfield (R): Meredith Grey

Central Midfield (L): Arizona Robbins

Centre Forward (R): Amelia Shepherd

Centre Forward (L): Lexie Grey

The two teams separated to discuss tactics for the game (Teddy was taking it very seriously) along with various other things to organise like handing out kit etc. but they were soon dismissed for the evening.

"So you binned the hot lawyer yet?" Mark asked in his usual callous manner as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Not yet" Arizona sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to go about it".

"Just don't return any of her calls" Mark suggested. "Works for me".

"Err no. I really don't want to hurt her feelings or end things on a sour note, that could be awkward living in the same building and all".

"Then just tell her it's because you didn't win her a Mrs. Paws"

"That's not the reason Mark".

"Oh. Are we still pretending that's not the reason why?"

"Mark" Arizona warned.

"Okay, okay" Mark surrendered before turning to head for the car park. "I hope you're ready to have your ass handed to you on a plate tomorrow" he added, throwing in a wink for good measure.

* * *

The next day was game day and the place was filled with various staff from the hospital and friends and family, out to show their support for a good cause. Callie spotted Miranda Bailey sitting in the stands with her son Tuck so she made her way over.

"How come you're up here and not down there?" Bailey asked Callie as the Latina took a seat next to her, jovially waving at Tuck. "I thought for sure you'd be playing after last years performance".

"Last year was softball, I'm good at softball. I am not good a soccer. _At all_".

"Have I missed anything?" Addison asked as she plonked herself down next to Callie, pulling Tuck in for a tickle hug.

Laughing as the young boy squirmed and squealed, Callie responded "No it hasn't started yet but what are you doing here?" Addison and sport did not go together.

"Are you kidding? Look at all those guys running around in shorts"

Following her gaze, Callie chuckled, "doesn't really do it for me Addy"

"No but that might" Addison said.

Again Callie followed her gaze, this time in the direction of the women's team who were finishing their warm up.

"Teddy looks like she's about to go into battle" Addison said, laughing at the look of determination on their friend's face.

Callie however, wasn't looking at Teddy, her mind was much more favourably engaged watching Arizona. Arizona _stretching_ to be more specific. Starting off by reaching her hands to the sky, revealing just a hint of creamy flesh as her jersey rode up. Things only got better as Arizona stretched down to touch her toes, giving Callie a wonderful view of the blonde's ass. There was something very hot about seeing Arizona in a soccer uniform, the royal blue jersey brought out the colour of her eyes brilliantly and there was just a hint of cuteness in her braided pigtails and stripey socks.

"You're drooling" Addison teased and Callie didn't even bother to deny it.

"Okay captains" the referee said to Teddy and Owen, "if you'll just shake hands". Owen tried not to grimace as Teddy crushed his hand with her own. "We're having a best out of seven match. First to four goals wins!" the ref shouted to the rest of the players before blowing his whistle to signal the start of the game.

The boys were good there was no doubt about that. Some neat play from Shane Ross almost slipped Karev through on goal but for a last ditch tackle from Teddy to deny him. The girls were quick though and were able to counter, Lucy fields whipping in a delicious cross from the wing that Amelia side footed home much to her team's delight.

"Goal to the Sonics! Scorer – Dr. Amelia Shepherd! One-Nill to the Seattle Sonics!" The ref called.

The boys didn't take well to losing the first goal to the girls and for the next five minutes, the girls couldn't seem to get the ball back as the stormers played a nice passing game, waiting for their opportunity. They finally got it when a blazing run from Avery left him clear in the box, pulling his leg back to pull the trigger and fired past a petrified looking Izzie who hadn't moved an inch to try and save the ball.

"What the hell Izz?" Cristina screamed at the keeper as Avery was mobbed by his fellow players. "Try moving next time!".

"Goal to the Stormers! Scorer – Dr. Avery! One all!" the ref called.

For the first time in the match Arizona got herself involved, setting up play as best she could but she was being tightly marked by Derek Shepherd who wasn't giving her an inch. A couple of times Meredith had tried to pass her the ball only to find Derek in the way.

"Derek!" Meredith called to her husband, "if you want to touch Arizona that much maybe I should leave the two of you alone?".

"What?" Derek yelped, instantly taking a good few steps back from Arizona. He realised his mistake too late when April put Arizona away with a good pass. The blonde didn't keep the ball long, instead laying it off to Amelia before streaking into the box. Spotting her continued run, Amelia returned the ball but she over hit it, stretching, Arizona just managed to slide it into the back of the net.

Callie, Addison and Bailey meanwhile had been getting very invested in the match, shouting and cheering the girls on. Callie was on her feet when Arizona scored, whooping away without shame. She grinned when Arizona looked up and sent a wave in her direction.

"You had to fall for that one didn't you?" Mark fumed at Derek. "Everybody, your wife included, knows that Arizona is gay. Did you really think she thought you were trying it on with her?".

Derek just gaped as his wife threw a wink in his direction as she ran off to congratulate Arizona.

"Goal to the Sonics! Scorer – Dr. Robbins. Two-One to the Seattle Sonics!" the ref called.

The boys scored next. Karev picking himself up and converting the resultant penalty kick after Cristina had bowled him over in the box.

"Goal to the Stormers! Scorer – Dr. Karev. Two all!" the ref called.

Things got worse for the girls as Teddy was forced to concede a corner which Owen promptly swung in for Derek to get on the end of and score a headed goal.

"Goal to the Stormers! Scorer – Dr. Karev. Three-Two to the Seattle Stormers!" the ref called.

"Careful Derek!" Amelia shouted, "you don't want to mess up your creepy perfect hair!".

Callie continued to watch from the stands as the game went on. Cheering as Teddy made tackle after tackle to stop the boys going further ahead. Herself, Addison and Bailey turned up the volume when Arizona picked up a misplaced from O'Malley and surged ahead with the ball, driving into the box. Looking up, she saw Webber off his line, just as she decided to chip the ball she was upended by Moscow.

Callie watched from the stand as some idiot planted his boot studs up, into Arizona's leg causing the blonde to crumple to the ground and not get back up. Callie wasn't quite sure when she had gotten to her feet or when she had stopped breathing but relief soon washed over her as she watched Arizona sit up gingerly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark roared at Moscow, shoving him out of the way and helping Arizona to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, both hands on his best-friend's shoulders.

"Yeah" Arizona grumbled, testing the pain as she put weight on her leg before throwing a withering look in Moscow's direction.

"You're on scut for a month" Mark said to the young doctor as he barged passed him.

The result of the tackle was a penalty to the Sonics. Callie watched as Arizona placed the ball down on the spot having chosen to take it herself but the Latina's attention was diverted when she heard a voice call out.

"You got this Zona! Come on baby!".

Locating the voice a few rows below her, she saw a woman cheering Arizona on animatedly. From the snippets of conversation she had heard from Teddy, she figured this was Erin. When Arizona looked up at hearing the call, she gave Erin a weak smile and a wave. Callie was hit with the sudden and irrational urge to kick a soccer ball in this woman's face, but when Arizona steadied herself to score the penalty, Callie cheered along with the rest of them.

"Goal to the Sonics! Scorer – Dr. Robbins. Three all!" the ref called.

"Baby? Zona?" Amelia smirked as she ran past Arizona. "I didn't realise the two of you were at that stage yet?"

Arizona gave a grimace. "Neither did I" she muttered. She _hated _it when people called her Zona.

"I think you might want to clear that up" Amelia advised.

As the game began to drag on, it was becoming clear that either a mistake or a moment of magic was going to decide the game. That almost came when Mark whipped in a long free kick that came crashing back off the cross-bar.

The boys almost won it again but Ben Warren's header was ruled out for offside.

The next chance came to the girls. Breaking as Teddy headed the ball out of defence which Arizona picked up before turning and quickly laying it off to Meredith who steamed forwards. Spotting Mark and Ben up ahead ready to nip the ball away from her, Meredith returned the ball back to Arizona who had kept up with the run. Arizona saw Amelia charging past in her peripheral vision so sent a quick diagonal ball to her. Taking it on the bounce Amelia chipped a cross high into the box. As the ball came flying through the air behind a waiting Lexie, the young doctor performed a miraculous overhead kick that went flying into the back of the net past a stock still Richard Webber.

The women were in an uproar, piling on top of Lexie as though she had just won them an Olympic Gold Medal or the World Cup whilst the men just stood around perplexed whilst people from the crowd came to join in the celebrations.

* * *

"Drinks at Joe's! The boys are buying!" Cristina yelled to the rest of the team in the changing room along with the various supporters who had come to offer their congratulations, Callie and Addison included.

"Dammit!"

Recognising the voice, Callie hung back as the rest of team left to continue their celebrations. Following the sound of soft and uncharacteristic curses, Callie found Arizona in side room. The blonde was hopping on one leg in front of a mirror whilst balancing a first aid kit on one hand whilst using the other to try and reach down the back of her leg.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

Arizona just pointed to an angry looking welt on the back of her leg where Moscow's studs had made contact. The grass and mud clogged in the wound making in look particularly nasty.

"Let me help" Callie said, pulling out a chair as Arizona hopped up on to the bed.

"This might sting a little"

"Ow!" Arizona hissed, pulling I her leg back instinctively but Callie caught her ankle and pulled back gently.

Examining the wound, Callie was relieved to see that it was just superficial. "You'll probably get away with just a couple of sutures" Callie advised the blonde, whilst trying to clean the area as gently as possible. "You know the drill, keep it dry for the next few days. Maybe don't wear a dress or a skirt, it looks pretty ugly" she teased.

"So worth it though" Arizona grinned. The money was going to be donated to the curemito foundation.

A calm silence overcame them as Callie finished up on Arizona's leg.

"We never did reschedule that coffee" Arizona said.

"Huh?"

"That night you offered to buy me a coffee but I had uh... other plans. We never rescheduled".

"Oh"

"So I was thinking maybe we could..."

Arizona's suggestion was cut off by the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

"Arizona?" a sweet voice called and a few moments later Erin's head popped through the doorway. "Baby did you hurt yourself?" Erin asked as she rushed over to the blonde's side, nothing but concern in her voice.

"It's nothing major" Arizona assured the woman in front of her, acutely aware that she was being referred to as baby for the second time that day. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound to blunt.

"I thought I'd surprise you" Erin said with a smile.

"Well I'm definitely surprised" Arizona said. She fidgeted a little a little as she looked between Erin and Callie but couldn't quite engage her brain to say or do anything.

"Hi I don't think we've met" Erin said in a friendly tone to Callie, "I'm Erin Jacobs, Arizona's girlfriend".

Arizona couldn't help but let out a small squeak at the word girlfriend, they definitely hadn't discussed that yet. Amelia was right, she needed to clear things up. To make things worse, Callie looked no less pleased at the use of the term girlfriend either.

"Callie Torres" the Latina responded curtly.

"Oh Callie!" the petite brunette said with recognition, "I've heard lots about you!".

Callie's brain vaguely registered the fact that Arizona talked about her. But that was the vicious side of her brain that was also willing her mouth to say something along the lines of 'Really? Because Arizona never talks about you!'. Deciding that wouldn't be the best move, she just kept her mouth shut and nodded stiffly.

After a minute of thick silence as Callie finished up on Arizona's ankle, trying not to look as Erin stroked Arizona's hair, she stood up.

"Well I should go"

Arizona desperately tried to communicate to Callie with her eyes to not leave her with the woman who was very quickly starting to become just a little bit creepy but the Latina wasn't making eye contact with her. Instead she just watched as Callie left the room.

"Erin" Arizona sighed as she gently but firmly removed the brunette's hand's off of her. "I think we need to have a talk".

* * *

"Callie!"

For the second time in as many days, Callie had just made an exit when she was stopped by Arizona calling her. She turned to see Arizona hobbling towards her as quickly as she could manage.

"How about that coffee? Maybe at my place though because it feels like I've been in a football match not a soccer game. I'm not really up for Joe's."

Callie just raised her eyebrows. They practically shot up in to her head when she saw Erin come out of the changing rooms looking visibly upset.

Arizona squirmed. "I will also do pretty much anything you ask if you don't mention a single word about _that_" she said, gesturing to the now retreating brunette.

Callie studied the blonde for a moment before releasing a mega-watt smile and saying, "I never liked her anyway. I mean why would you want to date someone who calls you Zona?!".

**So I actually quite liked Izzy as a character - EXCEPT for the way she treated Callie. So that's why I put her in as goalkeeper, my own personal revenge by way of having a ball launched at her face.**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo :) First of all, I am very sorry to any readers of Chance Encounters that I didn't update over the weekend. I'm suffering with writer's block from that story at the moment whereas this one is flowing nicely. Hopefully it won't last too long!**

**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. No beta – all mistakes are my own. **

"I hear there are a couple of journals interested in your clinical trial Derek?" It was a couple of weeks after the soccer match and Arizona was having dinner at Meredith and Derek's house with Amelia.

Derek nodded as he took a mouthful of food, swallowing he replied, "I've had a few meetings but I'm holding out on the New England Journal. If they don't come in within the month I'll publish elsewhere".

"How did your interview at Boston go?" Amelia asked Meredith.

Arizona snapped her head up in surprise, "Since when has Boston been on the list? Sure it's great for general but for Neuro? I'm not so sure".

"I'm not going into Neuro now, I'm going for general" Meredith shrugged.

"Which you would know if you had been around more" Derek only half teased.

"I've been around!" Arizona protested.

"Amelia says you have new friends now. Or one new friend to be particular".

Arizona threw an exasperated look at Amelia who was just smirking at her. "You shouldn't believe anything your sister tells you. She's just jealous that I'm living with Teddy".

Amelia let out a laugh, "I think he's referring to Callie".

"What's going on with you two?" Derek asked.

"You do seem to be spending a lot of time together lately" Meredith chipped in.

Arizona just shrugged, "we're friends now. It's nice".

"You broke up with Erin over her. Must be one hell of a friend" Amelia said in a singsong voice.

Arizona sighed at her friends who all seemed to be content to throw her to the wolves. She wiped her mouth with a napkin before tossing it to the side and saying, "seriously guys we really are just friends. The only thing Callie had to do with me breaking up with Erin is that she made me see that I shouldn't have to settle for someone I'm not completely into. Both Erin and Callie are great but it's just not meant to be".

"So you won't mind me setting you up with a friend of mine then?" Meredith countered.

"Not at all" Arizona said earnestly.

"Good because I've already taken the liberty of doing so. Her name is Nikki and she's a kindergarten teacher, you're going out on Friday night. I've already checked the schedule and you're off that night".

Arizona didn't know whether to be put out or impressed. She decided on impressed until something snagged her memory, "ah, I can't do Friday. Callie and I are going to go the batting cages. She's going to teach me how to play softball".

Nobody said anything, they didn't need to. Three sets of raised eyebrows faced Arizona and it wasn't long until the blonde woman caved, "fine" she mumbled, "I'll just cancel with Callie".

The rest of the evening ran pleasantly enough, Derek, Amelia and Arizona regaled Meredith with tales from their childhood. Derek spent a good proportion of the evening attempting to deny Amelia's accusations that he had a boyhood crush on Arizona. He finally admitted defeat when Meredith pulled out a stash of childhood photos, many of which included Arizona. Quite a lot of the photos had Derek looking a little too fondly at Arizona causing Meredith to laugh at her husband.

"Okay fine I had a thing for Arizona! Happy now?" Derek grumbled, suddenly feeling very outnumbered by the three women.

Arizona just laughed as she fondly patted Derek's nose. "It's okay. I already knew" she said in a dramatic stage whisper.

"I thought myself heartbroken when you introduced Joanne as your girlfriend. Although it did explain why you never responded to any of my... advances shall we say"

"Either that or the band uniform and hair minus the hair products didn't do it for me" the blonde teased. "Besides you stopped long before I met Joanne, I just figured you'd realised I was into girls".

"Nope. Tim just threatened to beat me to death if I even thought about you in a way that was less than honourable".

Arizona smiled, that sounded just like Tim, ever the protector. She reached over to the pile of photos and pulled out a familiar one. It was of Derek and Tim on the day that Derek had been accepted into medical school and the day that Tim had enlisted in the marines. Both of them had their arms around each other's shoulders, Derek was waving his acceptance letter in the air and Tim was doing the same with his enlistment papers. Arizona felt a few tears escape as her fingers traced the features of her fallen Marine. Noticing this, Derek moved over to sit beside Arizona and pulled his oldest friend into a hug, placing a soft kiss on the side of her temple.

Amelia, struggling with her own emotions reached a shaky hand out to her wine glass. "Lets get drunk" she declared.

* * *

A few hours and multiple bottles of wine later, Derek was driving Amelia and Arizona home. He had been the only one not drinking as he was on call. He had left a comatose Meredith passed out on the couch. As he pulled up outside Arizona's place, he cursed as his pager went off.

"Dammit. Amelia, can you get a cab from here I've got a 911. Amelia!" he turned around to find his sister fast asleep in the back-seat.

"It's okay she can stay with me" Arizona giggled as she got out of the car, she was a little unsteady on her feet but not nearly as drunk as Amelia and Meredith had gotten. She pulled Amelia out of the car by the ankle until the brunette woke up with a start.

"Give me three of vicryl" she mumbled.

"Easy now superstar" Arizona said as she finally got her friend on her feet. "No surgery for us tonight". She waved Derek off and proceeded to half lead half drag Amelia up to her apartment. It was made no easier when Amelia decided she was wearing too many clothes and proceeded to take her shoes and coat off in the middle of the hallway. Stopping her before she removed her jeans, Arizona pushed her friend into the apartment and on to the couch.

"Stay there! And be quiet so you don't wake Teddy" Arizona hissed at Amelia before retuning to the hallway to collect the discarded shoes and coat. Just as she re-entered the dark apartment, she jumped when Amelia said very loudly,

"WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR APARTMENT?"

"Sshhh. Inside voices remember?" Arizona said to Amelia as she pulled her up from the couch. "You are staying here tonight".

"Okay but you aren't allowed to seduce me, I don't bat for your team" the brunette slurred.

"That's what all the straight girls say before they experience the Robbins method" Arizona retaliated with a wink.

"Eww" came Amelia's eloquent response before she proceeded to walk towards the bedroom, stripping all her clothes off in the process. "Hi Teddy!" she said enthusiasticly to the cardio surgeon who had just appeared from her bedroom.

Teddy just looked at Amelia as the now naked brunette disappeared into Arizona's bedroom. Turning her flabbergasted expression to her room-mate, words failed her.

Arizona gave a weak smile to Teddy before saying, "this is _so_ not what it looks like".

* * *

"Are you looking for anything in particular today?" Teddy asked. Callie had just arrived at her apartment for breakfast before they headed out to do some shopping.

"My jacket is falling apart so I could really do with a new one, maybe some shoes too" Callie replied as she rummaged through Teddy's cupboards. "When you suggested breakfast at your place, I wasn't really thinking of lucky charms" the Latina grumbled. "How about I make some pancakes?" she suggested.

Teddy just pulled out the maple syrup and grinned in response.

"Will Arizona want some do you think?" Callie asked as she began to work.

Teddy just shrugged on her way back to her bedroom, "ask her" she suggested.

Callie walked over to the blonde's door and knocked lightly. When she didn't get a response she pushed the door open a fraction. Her attention was immediately drawn to Arizona's sleeping form, she frowned when she noticed that Arizona didn't have a blanket. Instead the duvet was completely covering the other side of the bed. The other side of the bed where a person with long dark hair had cocooned themselves in Arizona's duvet.

"Calliope?" a sleep filled voice said.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by Arizona's voice, the Latina vaguely wondered how Arizona knew her full naminput decided now wasn't the time to mention it. She looked back to see the blonde sitting up slowly. Pushing blonde curls away from her face Arizona looked from the sleeping form to Callie, "is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I never would have if I'd have known you were with someone. I mean not that it's my business to know who you share your bed with..."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "You're rambling Callie. It's cute".

Callie's face flushed. She didn't really think it was appropriate for Arizona to tell another woman she was cute when there was another woman in her bed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some pancakes" she said lamely. She looked everywhere but at Arizona but this didn't help as all she saw was a bra hanging off the foot of the bed, some panties on the floor and jeans that had been flung on the dresser.

"Did somebody say pancakes?" came a muffled voice from within the duvet.

"Um" Callie said. She definitely wasn't interested in making breakfast for the person who had spent the night with Arizona.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed" Arizona commanded to the heap in the duvet.

Callie was confused, Arizona didn't seem like the 'treat em mean keep em keen' type. Her curiosity was only peaked further when the blonde said, "I was freezing last night, you _always_ steal the duvet. This is the sole reason why you don't have a boyfriend, because you are a duvet stealer".

Callie definitely felt like she was missing something.

"Fine I'm up" Amelia grumbled, kicking back the duvet and marching into the kitchen.

Arizona meanwhile walked up to a dumbfounded Callie and said, "pancakes would be lovely Calliope". She tilted her head to the side in question as Callie just stood there.

"I thought..." Callie said weakly.

"I know exactly what you thought Calliope" Arizona said simply before moving passed the Latina and into the kitchen.

"I notice you have clothes on this morning" Teddy quipped to Amelia as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. "That's an image that will be burned into my brain for the rest of my life".

"You think you're scarred?" Arizona said to Teddy. "Who do you think got her into the those pyjamas?". Arizona shuddered at the memory of having to dress her friend last night.

Callie set herself to work in the kitchen, allowing herself to laugh at the situation and the way the two women behind her were bickering with Amelia about how it really wasn't a privilege to see her naked no matter how hot the neuro surgeon thought she was. Callie tensed slightly as she thought about the jealously that had reared it's head yet again when she saw someone in bed with Arizona. She didn't know what was wrong with her recently, she hadn't felt anything close to jealously over anyone in such a long time but yet she was starting to lose count of how many times the emotion had flared within her when it came Arizona. She was pulled out of her silent reverie by Amelia.

"Callie. Tell them I'm hot".

Before Callie could even think about speaking, Arizona interrupted, "Calliope, do not even think about responding to that question" she said as she hit Amelia over the head with a spatula.

Callie did as she was told and just dished out the pancakes feeling oddly serene about the setting she found herself in.

* * *

An hour and a half later Callie and Teddy were ready to leave for their shopping trip whilst Arizona was getting ready for work. As she was putting on her jacket, Callie turned to Arizona and asked, "do you need anything for Friday? I was thinking about getting myself a new bat as I've had my old one for years... you probably don't have a glove do you? I could pick you one up?".

Arizona fidgeted a little as Callie spoke, "um, I was going to talk to you about Friday. I kind of can't make it now. Can we reschedule?".

Callie didn't look too despondent, "Of course it's no problem. Do you have to work?"

"Not exactly" the blonde mumbled. Deciding to be honest, she told Callie about the blind date Meredith had set her up on.

That feeling of jealously came back in waves again and Callie struggled to reign it in. "Don't worry about it all" the Latina said, "have a good time and we'll go to the cages some other time".

Callie's answer was rewarded with a dimpled smile.

* * *

Arizona sat at the restaurant waiting for her date. As the minutes slipped by she vaguely wondered how long she should wait before she declared herself officially stood up. She indicated to the waiter to bring her another orange juice whilst she muttered mutinously to herself about 'never going on a blind date ever again' or 'I shaved my legs for this'.

"I'd give it another ten minutes if I were you dear and then I'd be off".

Arizona looked around at the man at the table next to her. He was sat alone and already eating although the table was set for two. He didn't look a day under eighty.

"Excuse me?" Arizona said politely.

"I've been coming here every Friday night for the past fifty years. I'm sorry to say that I've seen my fare share of jilted dates. Although none as pretty as you I must say" the man added in a consoling voice.

Not attempting to deny it, Arizona smiled at the man. "So why ten minutes?" she asked.

The man took a bite of his food a chewed for a moment as though deep in thought. "Well you arrived here at seven thirty and it's now eight o'clock. If your gentleman suitor turns up now there may be a valid excuse for his tardiness, traffic or work etc. If he still isn't here in ten minutes, well then frankly my dear, you begin to look a little bit desperate".

Arizona let out a hearty laugh, not bothering to correct the man on his automatic suggestion that she was waiting for a man. She instead made an observation of her own, "I think you may be right. Although I note your own table is set for two and yet you eat here alone. Don't tell me you have been jilted too?".

The man chuckled sadly, "I used to come here with my Sylvie every week but I'm afraid she jilted me for good last year when she passed away. I'm afraid old habits die hard and the extra place setting makes me feel like she is with me still".

"I'm sorry" Arizona said softly.

"Don't be my dear" the man said kindly as he patted her on the hand. "So what's it going to be then? Desperate? Or defiant?".

Arizona grinned at the man as she called for the bill. "Defiant. Always defiant".

"I thought as much".

Arizona paid the bill and stood up to leave. "It was very nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Mr Targett but a lovely lady like yourself can call me Reg"

"Well then Reg" Arizona held out her hand "I'm Arizona Robbins. You take care of yourself now".

"Thank you for the company Ms Robbins. I do hope tonight won't put you off coming here again, the food really is very good. Bring someone who will appreciate both the company and the food next time".

"I will" Arizona promised before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"Well that has to be the shortest date ever" Mark noted as Arizona joined him in the cafeteria of the hospital, "and please tell me you didn't wear scrubs on your date?".

Arizona ripped open her salad bowel, not exactly the food she thought she'd be enjoying tonight she thought to herself. "Does it count as a date if she didn't show up?" Arizona asked bitterly as she took a stab at the lettuce.

"You got stood up?" Mark yelled. Arizona felt her face flush as people looked over in their direction. Mark grinned sheepishly before whispering, "you got stood up?".

"Yeah" Arizona sighed. She knew that it was the other woman's loss but still, being jilted wasn't good for anyone's ego.

"Ouch" Mark replied. "You think she saw you and left?"

Arizona looked horrified. "Well I didn't until you said it!".

"Maybe she saw you and was too intimated by your beauty" Mark said trying to dig himself out of the hole.

"Nice try Mark but can we talk about something else? I came to the hospital so I wouldn't have to answer Teddy's questions so the same goes for you". Arizona had briefly thought of phoning Callie to see if she was still up for batting practice but the idea of having to tell her that she had been stood up hadn't been very appealing either.

"I'm doing a cleft pallet on a kid in half an hour. You want to scrub in and see the artist at work?" Mark offered, his way of extending an olive branch.

"The only artist in that OR is going to be me" Arizona winked.

* * *

"Can I talk to you about something without you blowing it out of proportion?" Callie asked Addison. It was Friday night and she had chosen to take an extra shift at the hospital rather than go to the batting cages alone.

"Of course, what's up?" Addison askec, promptly putting down the book she had been reading to give Callie her full attention.

"Do you remember the Christmas party we had at the Archfield that one year?"

"Sure" Addison responded, waiting to see where the conversation was heading.

"Arizona asked me out on a date that night"

"I see" Addison said but not really seeing at all. When Callie didn't say anything she added, "I didn't realise that that was ever on the table for the two of you. I thought it was just a casual thing. Did you go out with her?".

Callie shook her head, "I turned her down flat. She caught me at the wrong time... well you know what was happening back then. Anyway I was pretty rude about it, didn't even let her finish asking me before I said no. I felt so guilty for being so rude that I spent the next month trying to convince her that I wasn't such a horrible person. The sex kind of just came out of that".

"Why are you telling me this now?" Addison coaxed.

"Because. Because recently... I can't help wondering how things might be now if I'd have just said yes" Callie said glumly.

"Oh Callie" Addison soothed. "You can't think like that. Besides, Arizona went to Africa six months after that party. How would have that worked even if you were ready to be in a relationship again?".

"I know" Callie groaned. "I just... I think I have feelings for her. More and more I just want to be around her because of how easy it is to be with her. Then when I think that it's just platonic, I'll get jealous like when she was with Erin". "Or the fact that she is on a date tonight" she added darkly.

"I think you should take this as a good thing. You're starting to think about opening yourself up to someone again. Do you want to be in a relationship with Arizona?". Addison asked.

"I know how this going to sound but I just don't think I can. I can't do it again, not yet. But if I was going to do the whole relationship thing again, I would want it to be with Arizona. The timing just sucks, the selfish part of me just wants her to wait around until I'm ready".

"I don't think you would like her as much as you do if she was that type of woman" Addison reasoned.

"I know".

"Honestly Callie? I think you have two choices. The first being that you tell Arizona you want to be with her. But if you make that decision then you have to be all in Callie, you really do or you will both get hurt and that isn't fair to Arizona. The second option is you take what Arizona is offering now which is a good, valuable friendship and you start recovering yourself without her in the equation. Start slow, date other people, don't have sex with everything that isn't nailed down and work to repair yourself. Then when the right person comes along, you'll be ready to be all in with someone who deserves everything you have to offer.

Callie sighed, why did this have to be so hard? She had found someone she wanted to be all in with but couldn't get out of her own head to do something about it. Never had she been more frustrated with herself as she was now. For who was to say that when she finally got past her stupid insecurities that there would be someone there that she wanted to be with. It wouldn't be Arizona that much she was certain of. There was no way someone like Arizona would be single for long, she was too perfect.

Addison stood up and threw the remains of her food in the trash. "Just think about it Callie. This is a good step for you!". When Callie didn't say anything the redhead added, "If it makes you feel any better. Arizona was in here five minutes before you turned up. Mark practically announced to the entire cafeteria that she got stood up".

Callie watched as Addison left the cafeteria and before she could over analyse it she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Arizona.

**She must have been an idiot to stand you up**

**Hope you aren't feeling too down about it. **

**Callie xxx**

Arizona looked at the phone when she finished up on her surgery with Mark and smiled at Callie's kind words. Needing a little ego boost, she typed:

**Mark said that she might of took one**

**look at me and left :(**

**A xxx**

The blonde didn't have to wait long for the response to come through:

**Mark is an ass.**

**Unless maybe she saw you and was too intimated by your beauty?**

**C xxx**

Arizona just laughed at how similar her both Callie and Mark were and yet they didn't seem to get along at all. Before she could ponder it any further, her phone beeped again, this time indicating an email had come through:

**From: Shepherd, Derek**

**To: Grey, Meredith**

**CC: Robbins, Arizona; Shepherd, Amelia; Yang, Cristina; Sloan, Mark; Torres, Callie; Hunt, Owen; Grey, Lexie; Altman, Teddy;...**

**Subject: New England Journal of Medicine **

**All,**

**My clinical trial is going to be published in the New England Journal - BOOM!**

**Drinks tomorrow night at Joe's to celebrate – 8pm. Hope you can all make it.**

**Derek.**

Arizona grinned at the news. She sent one back congratulating him and telling him that she would be there, making sure to CC everyone else back in to the email so they would know she was going.

* * *

The next night, anyone who wasn't working had shown up to celebrate with Derek. Arizona was just returning from the bathroom when she was stopped when a guy stepped in front of her blocking her path back to her friends.

"Can I buy you a drink sweetness?" the guy asked, he was was, tall and broad. Clearly proud of his muscles with his skin tight shirt, the guy screamed sleaze.

"No thank you" Arizona responded politely as she sidestepped sleaze-ball and continued on to to the table. She had barely taken a few steps when she was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Oh come on, it's a drink not a marriage proposal" the guy pressed.

"And I would be even less interested in a marriage proposal than I am of having a drink with you. Now please let go of my arm, you are hurting me". When the guy didn't immediately release her arm, Arizona sighed and said, "Okay, here's the deal. You can let go of me, we can brush this whole thing off, then you can go and try and score with that busty redhead in the corner whilst I go back to my friends. The second option is that you keep hold of my arm and you become _that_ guy. The guy who frightens women with aggressive behaviour and doesn't recognise the word no. You see my friend Mark over there? He really hates it when _that _guy hits on his best-friend. So what's it going to be?" Arizona finished calmly and sweetly.

* * *

Callie arrived at the packed bar, picking her way through the crowd as she spotted her friends. "Sorry I'm late, my surgery ran long" she said as she shrugged off her jacket. Pulling Derek into a hug she congratulated him on his achievement. "Where's Arizona?" Callie asked, the blonde conspicuous by her absence.

"Bathroom" Mark replied as took a swig of his beer whilst passing Callie a bottle. The surprise at Mark knowing what drink to get her must have shown on Callie's face because Mark said "Arizona got it for you".

Before Callie could say anything, she saw Arizona making her way across the bar only to be stopped by some guy. She didn't think much of it at first, after all, Arizona was stunning, why wouldn't guys want to hit on her?

Following her line of sight, Mark watched Callie's facial expressions for a moment before commenting, "she's a grown ass women Torres, she's batted off more than her fair share of suitors in the past, she doesn't need any help doing it".

Callie flicked her eyes briefly to meet Mark's but didn't respond, not least because the images of Arizona having to beat people off with a stick wasn't a pleasant image for her to have to stomach. So it was perhaps those thoughts that propelled her out of her seat when she saw the guy grab a hold of Arizona's elbow.

Arizona had just finished giving the guy his options when she felt a warm hand slip around her waist. Her surprise was only amplified when she saw that it was Callie.

"Is everything okay honey?" Callie asked as she placed a peck on Arizona's cheek.

Arizona just gawked at her.

The guy still hadn't let go of Arizona's arm but that was probably more out of shock. Shock at having been put firmly in his place by the blonde and then even more shock as the the hot Latina who was clearly the blonde's girlfriend turned up with fire in her eyes.

Callie raised an eyebrow at the guy before taking his hand and wrenching it from Arizona's arm. "I think you should back the hell off" Callie threatened.

"I think I'll just take the first option you gave me", the guy stammered to Arizona.

Arizona just nodded, her expression unreadable. She waited as the guy turned and walked over the redhead at the bar. She then looked down at the caramel arm that was wrapped around her, she gave Callie a withering look before shoving her arm away and storming out of the bar.

A bemused Callie followed her. "Arizona!" Callie called, jogging a little to catch up with her. "What's the deal?" she asked causing the blonde to spin round.

"What was that?" Arizona spat, pointing in the direction of the bar.

"He was hitting on you" Callie responded as though trying to explain something very difficult to a five year old.

"So what's your point? I was handling it. It's not the first time it's ever happened Callie".

"So I hear" Callie sneered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. I just don't get why you are getting all twisted about me trying to help you. Unless you're about to tell me you were interested in that guy?"

"Of course I wasn't interested but I was handling it. I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't need you swooping in to rescue me and I sure as hell don't need you acting the jealous and possessive girlfriend when you aren't actually my girlfriend!".

"What if I wanted to be?" Callie asked quietly.

That stopped Arizona in her tracks. "What did you just say?"

Callie looked at Arizona who was just staring at her, anger still evident in blue eyes but a new emotion that Callie couldn't quite pin down was there now too. She willed herself to repeated her words but when she opened her mouth the words just wouldn't seem to come out. "Nothing" she whispered.

Arizona took a slow step towards her. "What did you say Callie?"

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered before turning and walking away.

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews from the last chapter. I love how a lot of you have picked sides with Arizona and Callie!**

**I'm afraid there isn't a lot of Calzona interaction in this chapter but it is necessary to move the story along to a better place.**

A few weeks had passed since Callie had walked away from Arizona outside Joe's that night and the two had reached a silent conclusion not to talk about it. Arizona because she couldn't take any more hot and cold behaviour and Callie because she still couldn't get the words out.

Addison had come home from work that evening to find Callie slumped outside her apartment waiting for her. A full bottle of tequila later, it had been decided that Callie should start dating other people and give Arizona a bit of distance, although the latter was proving difficult. Not the that the former was much easier either.

Why had Callie never appreciated just how hard dating could be? Now that she was willing to dip her toes back in the water again, it seemed the sea had gotten a lot smaller in her absence and the fish were a whole lot weirder than what she remembered. She was currently lamenting to Addison and Teddy about the events of the two dates she had been on in the past fortnight.

"She told me I looked sort of pretty in a certain light"

"Ouch. She's obviously blind" Addison consoled.

"Then there was Gina who would only converse with me via her imaginary friend Roxie"

Teddy snorted at this. Receiving a glare in response Teddy said, "Hey we're all single. You're not the only one to have had bad dates. I went to the bathroom on a date once and when I got back to the table the guy had stolen my purse".

"I went on a date with a guy who spent to whole night going through different scenarios of the best way to murder someone and get away with it. I bought pepper spray after that". Addison added.

Callie just picked at the label on her beer bottle. She couldn't help but think that this dating idea of Addison's was just a complete waste of time. Maybe she would just become a celibate spinster, that sounded fun.

"Ooh!" Addison practically squealed. "How about speed dating? You'll meet lots of woman but won't have to spend more than a few minutes with them if they're weird. Law of averages dictates that at least one person will be date worthy".

"I dunno. It seems kind of desperate" Callie said.

"Of course it isn't" Addison scoffed. "You could meet your soul mate and live happily ever after.

It was Teddy's turn to scoff. When the two women raised their eyebrows at her, Teddy mumbled something indistinct about 'not being able to see past your own nose'.

"Will you come with me?" Callie asked Teddy.

"I really would" Teddy responded seriously. "But there is one teeny tiny technical detail that you appear to be missing. I'M NOT GAY".

* * *

"Why exactly did I let you talk me into this?" Teddy whined.

"Because you love me" Callie responded confidently.

"I love you as a friend. Not as your lesbian lover. Which again leads me back to my question of why am I here?"

"Because you want me to date"

"Noo. Addison wants you to date."

Callie had somehow managed to convince Teddy to come along with her although she was starting to wonder whether she should have just been brave enough to come alone. Teddy hadn't stopped complaining from the moment they left the hospital.

They reached the building and both of them stood there a little apprehensively but for different reasons. In the end Teddy gritted her teeth and pulled Callie inside.

"So I spend most of my spare time with my babies"

"Oh you have children?" Callie asked.

"No I have cats but they're like my children. I have twelve of them now.

"Wow that's uh, a lot of cats"

"Do you like cats? Because I tell you right now that if you don't, that's a deal breaker" The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Callie.

"Um..." Callie said.

DING!

Callie let out a breath of relief as the woman moved on. As the next one sat down, she started the whole process again.

"Hi I'm Callie"

"Hmm"

"That's an interesting name" Callie joked but the woman in front her was nothing if not stoic. Callie started to get a little uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the woman.

"Would you willing to dye your hair blonde?"

"No" Callie said flatly. The woman just shrugged and moved away before the buzzer had even sounded.

The next one was promising, she was pretty and seemed normal in the two minutes that they had been talking until she said to Callie, "you see that woman over there?"

Callie looked to where the woman was pointed to see another woman a few tables away talking to her own speed date. Confused as to the direction of the conversation, Callie responded warily, "yeah?".

"She's my girlfriend and we're looking for a threesome. Are you interested? You definitely our type of woman."

Callie gave her best withering look and responded, "No I'm not. Goodbye".

The next one was okay but a little boring for Callie's taste. The next, Callie was fairly sure was drunk and the one after that was the girlfriend of the woman wanted a threesome. The best one had to be the one with the electronic tag.

DING!

Callie didn't even bother lifting her head off the table as the last person sat down in front of her, hoping that they would get the hint.

"Dr. Torres?"

Callie looked up to see a woman who was vaguely familiar. She was sure it was from work but she just couldn't put a name to the face. She was desperately hoping that she hadn't slept with this woman and couldn't remember, that would really top the night off. Deciding to play it safe, the Latina responded with a polite smile and a "hello".

"You don't know who I am do you?" the woman asked, looking amused.

Callie looked at her for a moment. She had big bushy brown hair that cascaded all around her face, her eyes were brown and she had a pale complexion. It wasn't a bad look at all but definitely not Callie's usual type. "I'm sorry no. I've seen you at the hospital though I'm sure".

"Don't worry about it. I'm Meg Shannon, I'm a fifth year resident in dermatology. We don't have a great deal of contact with the surgical wing" Meg quipped.

"It's nice to meet you" Callie said with a genuine smile gracing her lips for the first time that evening.

"You too. I must say though, I'm surprised to see you here at one of this things".

"Oh?" Callie questioned, "Why is that?"

"Well you have developed quite the bachelorette reputation" Meg answered.

Callie flushed a little but found the honesty refreshing. "Yeah well, I guess this is me trying to turn over a new leaf" she said.

"Well I'm glad. I've seen you around the hospital so many times and I've always been curious about you. You don't seem like the love em and leave em type".

"I'm not really" Callie sighed.

Noting that the Latina wasn't particularly enjoying the route the conversation was taking, Meg changed the topic. "I'll tell you something else. I definitely didn't have Teddy Altman pegged for being on our side".

Callie let out a laugh as she looked over at Teddy who was currently being stroked on the arm by a woman in full on biker gear, with a skull tattoo inked on to the crown of her shaved head. Teddy looked too petrified to move.

"She's not but she's my best-friend so I made her come with me".

"That's some friend" Meg noted.

"Well I don't think she'll be feeling very friendly after tonight is through".

DING!

"It was nice talking to you Callie" Meg said with a smile as she got up. She wrote something down and passed it to Callie. "As I think Dr. Altman's need is greater than mine right now, here is my number. Call me if you want to grab a coffee sometime".

"Thanks" Callie said as she slipped the peace of paper into her pocket.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Help me!" Teddy hissed as the speed dating session drew to a close. The next part of the evening would involve going to speak with the people you were interested in and seeing if they are too. Callie was amused to find that Teddy was proving to be rather popular, much to the cardio surgeon's horror. "You did this to me!" Teddy wailed as biker woman, electronic tag girl and the threesome couple all made a beeline towards her.

Callie laughed again at her friend's predicament but soon sobered up when Teddy aimed a kick at her. "Jeeze alright! Just follow my lead" the Latina said but this didn't seem to bring much comfort to Teddy at all, if anything she looked more startled. Callie slipped a hand around Teddy's waist who stiffened instantly. Callie then planted a rather heated kiss on her lips and said just loudly enough for Teddy's admirers to hear, "I think that's a great idea. Lead the way".

Teddy just stood stock still until Callie cleared her throat theatrically and gave her friend a nudge. Eventually she eventually regained the use of her limbs and led Callie out of the room.

As soon as they were outside, Callie withdrew her hand as Teddy exclaimed, "EWWW", whilst wiping any remnants of Callie's kiss off of her lips.

"Gee thanks" Callie muttered.

"I swear to God Callie you owe me big style. If you haven't found your soul mate in that room I may have to kill you".

Callie didn't say anything but instead pulled her phone out and sent a quick text.

**Hi Meg, it's Callie Torres**

**How about we arrange that coffee?**

Callie thought that she might not be ready to find her soul mate but maybe she should start by doing a bit more than just dipping her toes in the water.

* * *

"Can I sit here? I was hoping we could talk"

Callie looked up from the chart she was reviewing over her dinner in the cafeteria to find Arizona standing at the table looking a little nervous.

"Of course" Callie pulled out the chair next to her for Arizona to sit down which the blonde did.

"So I don't want things to be awkward between us any more". It was true that things had been difficult since that night at Joe's. They were polite and civilised around each other but no more than that and the certainly weren't spending time together unless they absolutely had to.

"Me neither" Callie said.

"Do you think we were just kidding ourselves?" Arizona asked sadly.

"In what way?"

"That we could do the friend thing after the sex thing?"

"Well I agree that its not the most conventional way to start a friendship"

"The thing is... the sex was great, mind blowing in fact... and you can wipe that smug grin off of your face. The problem I have is that I got used to having you as a friend and we had all these plans. You were going to teach me how to play softball and you were going to join a Sunday league soccer team with me and Teddy even if you didn't know about it yet... well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I got used to having you around and now things are awkward and..."

"I've missed you too" the Latina said softly placing a hand over Arizona's.

Just as Arizona was about to respond her pager went off, "I'm sorry Callie but I have to go. Maybe we can talk some more at the dinner party tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully

"Actually, I'm not coming to that" Callie said apologetically.

"Oh?"

Callie decided to be honest like she would be with any other friend. "Yeah I sort of have a date"

Arizona actually laughed when she heard this until she saw that Callie's expression had remained earnest. "Oh you're serious".

"Yeah. It's Dr. Shannon from Dermatology", Callie was really willing herself to shut-up but she just couldn't seem to stop rambling. "We meet speed dating, funny huh?"

Arizona didn't find it in the least bit amusing but slapped on a smile nevertheless, "Well have fun" she said already moving towards the door.

"Thanks" Callie replied glumly as she watched the blonde disappear out the cafeteria.

* * *

"This is your dinner party. That you are hosting. At your suggestion" Arizona said irritably as she peeled the carrots with gusto.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" Mark asked.

Arizona moved over to the chopping board, pulling the biggest knife she could find out of the knife block.

"My question is why am I the one doing the cooking?"

"You always do the cooking at these things. I don't know why you play up to the whole can't cook/won't cook thing".

Arizona stabbed at a carrot venomously. "Who is coming to this thing anyway?"

Mark thought for a second, "you, me, Addison, Amelia, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Teddy and Callie. Maybe Owen too if he can swap his shift".

"I'm going to need more carrots" Arizona muttered. "And Callie is not coming".

"Oh?"

"She has a date". Arizona continued to butcher the vegetables.

"Oh"

"Yep. Meg in dermatology".

"Huh. Not who I thought she'd go for" Mark mused. "Is this why you are massacring the food?".

"It is none of my business who Callie dates" _chop _"We're just friends" _chop _"Sure, I might find it difficult to see why the idea of dating me is so abhorrent to her when she is quite happy to go out with a person who applies lotion for a living but hey" _chop._

Mark placed a hand over Arizona's causing her too still her movements. She looked at Mark who was just waiting patiently, his eyes a little too understanding.

"I guess it just stings a little" she said sadly. "I stupidly let myself think that the reason we weren't together was because she wasn't committed enough to date. Now it turns out she does date, just not me and now I feel cheap. Like the whole thing was just dirty".

Mark wrapped Arizona into a bear hug. "You are anything but cheap Arizona and anyone who makes you feel that was doesn't deserve _anything _you have to offer".

Arizona nodded her head firmly before going back to the vegetables. "Defiant. Not desperate" she said to herself.

* * *

"I'm going to expect a home cooked meal every night when I get home from work now. How can you cook like that and yet you microwave _everything_?" Teddy asked Arizona as she took a seat next to her on Mark's coach after dinner.

"It's too much effort" Arizona said. "I can cook but I don't find enjoyment in it like other people do".

Cristina soon joined them in the living room. She had taken to following around Teddy like a lapdog trying to impress her wherever possible. "Where's Torres tonight?" she asked.

Teddy shot a look in Arizona's direction not quite knowing what to say. Before she could phrase her answer, Arizona said, "she's on a date tonight".

"Really?!" Cristina replied with a shocked expression. "Callie's dating again huh? She's spent the past couple of years banging everything in..."

"Dr. Yang" Teddy interjected quickly. "I'm second assisting Dr. Montgomery on a neonatal case with a Atrial Septal defect on Tuesday. While don't you ask her if you can scrub in?"

Cristina looked like Christmas had come early and rushed back into the kitchen to find Addison.

"You know about the date then huh?" Teddy asked as she turned to Arizona who hadn't looked up from staring into her wine glass.

"Yep" Arizona said shortly before taking a large gulp.

"Are you okay about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Teddy raised her eyebrows slightly and said, "Because of what's gone on with the two of you". Before she could elaborate she was cut of as Arizona raised a hand and indicated for her to stop.

"I don't know what happened to her and that's Callie's fault because she wont tell me. But the problem I have is that, this isn't a normal situation for me. I like her a lot and I've never hidden that but that has led me to let her treat me in a way that I wouldn't ever do with anyone else. I don't beg. I don't pine but something about her just pulls me in but she can't or won't give me what I want so I'm moving on. Except, I'm really going to do it this time. This is my fault, not Callie's. I should never have put myself in a position where I'm just banging my head against a brick wall. I think she wants to be able to put herself out there with someone and that's the reason for the hot and cold behaviour but she's broken and I'm not. Because of that, I should have been the bigger person and realised that it's time to move on. So that's what I'm going to do, I'm taking that option away where she thinks that I'm going to wait around. I'm not going to do that".

And with that Arizona got up and left Teddy alone in the living room. She wasn't alone for long though when Addison came and took the recently vacated seat next to her.

"What did I do to deserve you setting Yang loose on me?" she grumbled.

"All's fair in love and war" Teddy quipped.

"So how was lesbian speed dating?" Addison asked "Have you been turned?"

Teddy just threw her a glare in response.

"Did she find her soul mate then?" the redhead pressed.

"Of course she didn't Addison"

"You shouldn't judge speed dating, I know plenty of people who have met their spouses that way"

"That's not what I was implying" Teddy sighed. "What I meant was, she didn't meet her soul mate because Arizona wasn't in the room".

And with that, Teddy got up and left Addison alone in the living room.

* * *

A few days after Callie's date with Meg and the dinner party, Callie was starting to think that Arizona was avoiding her despite their conversation about missing their friendship. Callie had left her a few messages about rescheduling their softball practice but the blonde hadn't returned any of her calls. Whenever she was at Teddy's and Arizona was home she would be shut in her room.

Arizona couldn't hide from her forever though as they had a surgery together in a few days and they needed to put a plan together. So when Callie paged her to the ortho ward, Arizona turned up, albeit reluctantly.

"What's up" Arizona asked as she spotted Callie at the nurses station.

"We need to go over the Garret case and I was wondering when you might have time?"

"I can't right now I have rounds in forty five minutes..." Arizona stopped when she realised Callie wasn't listening to her, or even looking at her. Curiosity peaked by the look of surprise on Callie's face, the blonde turned and followed the direction of the Latina's stare.

"Daddy?" Callie exclaimed as her father spotted her and made his way over.

"Mija" Carlos greeted as he pulled his daughter in for a hug and a kiss, "it's good to see you".

"It's good to see you too but what are you doing here?".

"I have a business opportunity that I couldn't pass up on. I'm only here until tomorrow but I couldn't come to Seattle and not see you mija. How are you?".

"I'm fine Daddy".

"Hmm" Carlos replied. "Not that you would tell me if you weren't. It's a good job I have Addison to fill me in. I just saw her as I arrived, she says your dating again?" Callie just nodded limply. "That's good, that's healthy. I'd like to meet this new lady suitor".

"And that's my cue to leave" Arizona said and went to turn away but Carlos stepped in front of her.

"Calliope aren't you going to introduce us?" Carlos asked.

Callie just looked between Arizona and her father for a moment. "Oh right sorry", she placed a hand on the small of Arizona's back and pushed her forwards slightly. "Dad this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is my father, Carlos Torres".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Robbins. Tell me, are you a surgeon too?"

"I'm head of paediatric surgery Mr. Torres". Arizona said offering Callie's father her best dimpled smile as she shook his hand.

Noticing that his daughter hadn't taken her hand off the small of Arizona's back he smiled and asked, "is this the lady you are dating Calliope?".

"Now _that _is definitely my cue to leave" Arizona said. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Torres but I have rounds to get to".

Carlos and Callie watched Arizona speed off towards the elevator. Turning to see Callie with her eyes closed pinching the top of her nose he continued "I take it Dr. Robbins is _not _the person you are dating?"

"No Dad".

"That's a pity, I liked her. Is she not gay?"

"You spoke to her for twenty seconds and she gets your approval? I've had long-term relationships that never got your approval. And yes she is gay".

"Did any of your previous relationships work out mija?"

"No"

"There you go then, parents know what's right for their children". Callie let out a scoff but Carlos didn't take the bait, "why aren't you dating Dr. Robbins?"

"It's complicated" Callie mumbled.

Carlos eyed his daughter closely before deciding not to push it any further for the time being. "Why don't you tell me about the woman you are dating then"

Callie let out a sigh, she really didn't want to talk about this. "Her name is Meg Shannon and she's a doctor here. We've only been out on one date".

Carlos perked up when he heard the woman was a doctor, "is she a surgeon?"

"No Dad she's a dermatologist". Callie watched as her father appeared to physically deflate in front of her.

"Come now Calliope be serious. These people apply lotion for a living. Now I'm sure this Dr. Shannon is very nice and all but how do you expect her to understand the demands of your career?" Not giving Callie a chance to respond Carlos continued, "You should give Dr. Robbins a chance. Your mother would like her. Now how about breakfast in the morning?".

* * *

"Arizona!"

Arizona turned around to find Callie hurrying up to her. She didn't say anything and instead just waited for Callie to speak.

"So you didn't call me back about softball". Again Arizona didn't respond so Callie pressed on, "are you busy tonight? We could go over there right now and grab some dinner after?".

Arizona just smiled and said, "not tonight Calliope" before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" Callie said as Arizona stopped and turned back to face the Latina. "Is everything okay?".

"Everything is fine" Arizona said genuinely. "Defiant. Not desperate" she added with a grin and with that she walked off, leaving a very confused Callie behind her. She entered Joe's a few minutes later and scanned the room for Mark, who she saw was waiting for her at their usual table.

The pair had been at the bar for about half an hour when their conversation was halted when Joe approached the table with a glass of white wine.

"Compliments of the lady over at the bar" Joe said to Arizona as he placed the beverage in front of her.

Arizona looked over to the bar curiously. She felt a smile tug at her lips as the woman lifted her glass in greeting. She gave Mark a wink before standing up with her glass, "see ya!" she said before making her way over to the mystery woman, leaving Mark bereft at the table.

Arizona appraised the woman in front of her as she picked her way through the crowd to get to the bar. She had long dark hair, even though she was sat down Arizona guessed she was probably only an inch or so taller than the blonde. She was lightly tanned and had quite an athletic build. As Arizona got closer she was taken aback by the woman's grey eyes. It was all a very striking combination and Arizona was definitely intrigued.

Arizona stopped about a meter away from the woman and said, "you know, he could have been my boyfriend?"

The brunette let out a laugh, "then at the very least you would have gotten a free drink. Besides, he's not your boyfriend" she said with confidence.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, "You're right he isn't. But how could you be so sure?"

"Because you caught my eye twenty minutes ago and he's been checking out every woman to come in this bar ever since. If you were his girlfriend, he wouldn't have to look at anyone other than you".

It was Arizona's turn to let out a tinkling laugh at the line, "that was smooth" she said.

"Is it working?" the other woman asked.

Arizona considered her for a brief moment before taking a seat next to her. "So far so good" she said.

The woman held out her hand, "I'm Kate Morgan".

"Arizona Robbins" the blonde replied as she accepted the hand shake.

"There must be a story to go behind being named after a state?" Kate asked.

"The battleship actually". Arizona said simply, so used to having to explain the root of her name.

"The same one that was hit when Pearl Harbour was?"

That got the blonde's attention. "The very same one" Arizona grinned, "you know your history?"

Kate shrugged, "I minored history in college. I'm an architect now though. What do you do?"

"I'm a paediatric surgeon"

"A doctor? Impressive".

Arizona just smiled at the compliment. There was no two ways about it, the woman was beautiful. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" the blonde asked.

"I was hoping you would ask me that" Kate smiled whilst pulling out a pen from her bag.

"You could have just asked me yourself"

"No way" Kate teased, "I bought you the wine and instigated this whole thing. I needed a little contribution from you". She proceeded to write her number on Arizona's hand before standing up and grabbing her coat and jacket. "I look forward to hearing from you, USS Arizona".

And with that Kate turned and exited the bar, Arizona watching her all the way. She was hooked.

**Having never speed dated, my knowledge was gained from google, (as was the examples of bad dates). I plead creative licence if anything is wrong!**

**Thoughts? For those of you who are a little downhearted about C/A dating other people, you might be interested to know that we are only two/three chapters away from Calzona happy times. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all. No update I'm afraid just a quick message about the reviews received for the last chapter.

First of all, when I thank everyone for their reviews at the beginning of the chapters, I really do mean everyone. This includes those of you who give less than glowing ones. At the end of the day I am a new writer and reviews help me greatly to try and improve. This is one of the main reasons I have put the two stories in the public domain.

The majority of the reviews for chapter seven weren't great and as such, I thought it only fair to let you know that whilst I have every intention to complete the story. I will be taking a break between now and the next chapter to make sure that my writing is better and that the story comes across the way I want it to because at the moment, I think I'm not doing that very well. When the next chapter does come, I want it to be good enough for you to have read and not just think that you have wasted your time.

I was thinking about getting a beta to bounce my ideas off, so if anyone is interested, please do let me know!

Again I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read and review. All comments really do encourage me to try better! I'm a grown woman and choose to take the reviews as constructive rather than flames. I'm not at all discouraged, I just want to do better!

Take care for now :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :) Apologies for the delay - I wanted to get this right! In the end I have decided to continue the story as I originally intended it to be written, you can't please everyone right? I did have this chapter written out last week but a major catalyst was a shooting in the hospital – given the recent tragic events in Connecticut (R.I.P), I have scrapped that completely and re-written the chapter. So the story has changed slightly as a result. **

**Thank you all so much to those of you who sent a PM or left a review after my last authors note, each and every one of you are fabulous. **

**Finally, I'm too tired to proof read this – will fix any mistakes tomorrow. **

"I feel horrible leaving you like this"

Arizona just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm find".

"When you are pronouncing 'fine' as 'find' you are not, in fact, fine at all" Teddy reasoned with the unreasonable blonde.

"Just go to your conference, you've been looking forward to it for weeks. Which, you know, its a bit weird to look forward to a conference... but still. Besides, I'm sick of you prodding me with a thermometer every five seconds".

Teddy eyed Arizona carefully, "I could call Kate for you?" she offered.

Arizona grimaced in response, "Noo. I think it's a little too early in our relationship to handle streaming eyes, a stuffy nose and cough that sounds like I smoke eighty a day. Honestly, go to the conference" she urged.

"Hey" Callie greeted Teddy as the Latina exited the OR, "shouldn't you have left by now?" she asked.

"I'm leaving for the airport now, I just had a few post-ops to check on" Teddy said as she passed a chart to a nurse. "I don't suppose you could do me a favour could you?"

"Sure" Callie responded as she wiped her completed surgery off of the surgical board.

"I'm worried about Arizona, she's sick but she's too stubbo..."

"Wait what's wrong with her?" Callie interrupted.

"It's nothing serious. I say flu, she says cold. I'm right she's wrong"

"Well is she drinking plenty of fluids?"

"I've..."

"What about a fever, have you checked her temperature?"

"Well if you let me..."

"How serious is it? Does she need anti-viral meds?"

"Callie stop"

"What? I'm just asking"

"She's being stubborn, the only reason she's not working is because she can't get out of bed without it draining all her energy. To answer your questions, she point blank refused to let me write a script for anti-viral meds, I have used both methods of tackling and bribery to take her temperature on a regular basis and yes she does have a fever. As for being hydrated, she's a grown woman with a medical degree, I'm sure she knows to drink water Callie".

"I'll handle this" Callie said as she took a spare key that Teddy was offering her. She immediately went over to the dermatology department to find Meg. The smile she was greeted with made her feel even worse.

"Callie! What brings you here?" Meg asked.

"I'm sorry Meg but I'm going to have to cancel tonight" Callie said apologetically.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine is sick and I'm going to go and take care of her".

"I understand Callie, it say a lot about you that you care for your friends so much. Can we reschedule?" Meg asked.

Callie agreed and promised to call Meg as soon as she had her schedule for next week before leaving to get to surgery.

* * *

"Arizona?!" Callie called as she entered the blonde's apartment laden with two bags an hour after her shift had finished.

"Calliope?" came a muffled response from the couch.

Callie looked over to the couch and saw the blonde surgeon cocooned in a duvet, surrounded by used tissues. The Latina made her way over and sat on the coffee table in front of Arizona.

"Teddy made you come didn't she?" the blonde grumbled.

"Teddy didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do" Callie said softly.

"It's just a cold, nothing serious" Arizona said but she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, herself or Callie. She couldn't help herself however when a delicious smell reached her nostrils. "What you got there?" she asked as she spied the bags at Callie's feet.

Callie grinned at the question as she began to pull out the contents of her bag of tricks. Out came a twelve pack of bottled water, a huge slab of chocolate, a steaming carton of chicken soup (which Arizona actually groaned with delight when it appeared) and Disney's Sleeping Beauty on DVD. The other was an overnight bag for Callie. "I'm staying the night if that's okay? In Teddy's bedroom of course..." the Latina began to ramble, "Teddy said Sleeping Beauty was your favourite and I thought we could watch it together... if that's okay?".

"It's more than okay" Arizona responded with a smile. Her smile turned to a pout though when Callie stopped her from reaching out to take the soup.

"This soup is special, it's my Grandmother's recipe and its guaranteed to make you feel better".

"It smells amazing" Arizona said longingly.

"It is amazing" Callie confirmed. "So if you want it there are two conditions".

"I'm listening" Arizona said warily.

Callie pulled out a pharmacy bag and placed it next to Arizona with a bottle of water. "You have to take these anti-viral meds and you have to let me check your temperature for a fever _whenever _I feel it necessary without me having to tackle you".

"If this soup is guaranteed to make me feel better why do I need to take the meds?" Arizona grumbled.

"Make that three conditions. No sassiness. Do we have a deal?"

"Better be frickin amazing soup" Arizona muttered as she washed a pill down with water.

An hour and a half later they were both curled up on either end of the sofa, soup and chocolate long ago demolished. As Sleeping Beauty came to an end, Callie looked over to ask how Arizona was feeling but found that the blonde was sleeping herself, her mouth parted slightly as she struggled to breath through her nose. Callie cleared up the mess they had made before entering Arizona's bedroom where she placed a bottle of water on the bedside cabinet along with some more pills. She then returned to the couch and gently shook Arizona awake, "let me take you to bed" she said to the blonde.

As Arizona let Callie help her into bed she squeezed a caramel hand and said thank you. Callie simply brushed off the thank you and said goodnight before turning to leave. She stopped when Arizona continued to grip her hand, "I get needy sometimes... when I'm sick" the blonde said as she scooted over in the bed hopefully.

Callie smiled and got into bed with Arizona, wrapping her arms around the blonde as she whispered, "I get needy when I'm sick too". She turned the lamp off and waited for Arizona to fall asleep before allowing herself to drift off also.

* * *

"Arizona hey, I have a patient up in oncology and I know that you're really busy with surgeries..." Teddy followed Arizona's gaze, " and staring at Callie".

That soon snapped Arizona out of her trance, "what?! No.. I wasn't" she scoffed.

"I've tried to ignore it" Teddy pressed, "but ever since I got back from that conference, well there's been staring and stolen looks and I've noticed it and now I can't un-notice it".

Arizona didn't no what to say so didn't say anything at all.

"Did something happen between the two of you when I was away?".

"No". _Not really_ Arizona thought. Things were good again between the two but even Arizona couldn't deny that it had made things a little awkward when she had woken up, very intimately wrapped around Callie the morning after the Latina had taken care of her. And then there was the fact that Callie had come to take care of her in the first place. And then the there was Kate. Yep things definitely weren't as cut and dry as Arizona's type A personality would have liked.

"So you won't have a problem with a girls night with me, Callie and Bailey tonight then?" Teddy challenged.

"Oh, uh.."

"Say yes. To girls night" Teddy commanded expectantly.

Arizona internally admitted defeat, "yes to girls night".

"Yay!" Teddy said happily.

"Oh yay" Arizona responded less happily whilst marvelling at how her usual perkiness seemed to have rubbed off on Teddy.

"What about you Amelia?" Teddy asked the passing neuro surgeon, "you up for a softball girls night tonight?"

Before Amelia had a chance to respond, Arizona cut in, "wait, what? You never said anything about softball for girls night!" she whined.

"What's the big deal? You love sports" Teddy asked.

"I don't know how to play, Callie was going to teach me but we never got around to it"

Teddy didn't look discouraged at all and said, "wait here for a second" before she turned and walked across the ER to where Callie was splinting a leg. Amelia just shrugged at Arizona and went back to her patient.

When Teddy made her way over to Callie she asked, "hey, are you free for a couple of hours before girls night tonight?".

Not looking up from her work Callie responded, "sure, what are we doing?".

"_We_ aren't doing anything" Teddy said, earning her a confused look from Callie. "You are going to teach Arizona how to play before the rest of us arrive".

"Oh, uh"

"Did something happen between the two of you when I was away?".

"What? No!", Callie protested.

"So you won't have a problem with helping Arizona out before girls night then will you?"

Callie internally admitted defeat before responding, "of course not".

"Great!" Teddy said before making her way back to Arizona who had been watching the scene from afar. "Problem solved, you and Callie are going to go to the park a few hours early and practice. Now about my patient...". Teddy took Arizona by the elbow and led her out of the ER whilst talking about the case. Arizona was only half listening as she looked over her shoulder towards Callie, who gave her a weak smile in response.

* * *

Kate stepped off the elevator and walked towards the nurses station but found it was empty. Frowning slightly, she looked around to see if there was someone she could ask. Spotting a woman in navy blue scrubs writing on a board, she quickly made her way over. "Excuse me?" she said politely, "I'm looking for a Dr. Robbins and I was told she would be on this floor, do you think you could maybe point me in the right direction please?".

"We've just been in a surgery together, she'll be scrubbing out now" the woman replied. "Are you a parent of one of Dr. Robbins patients?" she asked.

Kate laughed at the suggestion earning a quizzical expression from the taller woman, "no nothing like that, she's my... we're friends". The woman looked like she was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

"Kate?" Arizona said as she made her way over to her ex-lover and current romantic interest. "What are you doing here?". She stole a glance at Callie as Kate leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek in welcome but found that Callie's expression was unreadable.

"My firm have just won the contract the expand the east wing of the hospital. I'll be the lead architect on the project" Kate said with pride.

"That's great, congratulations!" Arizona responded. Feeling a little rude, the blonde introduced Kate to Callie. "Kate, this is a colleague and friend of mine, Dr. Callie Torres. Calliope this is Kate. Kate is my... we're friends" she finished.

Appraising the woman for the first time, Kate took note of just how beautiful the woman was, "it's nice to meet a friend of Arizona's" she said. Turning back to Arizona she said, "so I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight to celebrate?".

"I'm sorry but I have a girls night planned tonight, we're all playing softball" she responded. "You're welcome to join us" Arizona said not really expecting Kate to be game but was surprised when the woman agreed. "Great, well Callie is going to teach me the basics first so if you get there for about seven?".

"Hey can I have a word with you in private please?" Callie asked Meg as she found her in one of the treatment rooms of the dermatology department.

"Sure" Meg said as she following Callie into an empty room. "You aren't cancelling on me again are you?" she joked, when Callie's face remained serious she added, "you are cancelling on me again".

"I think we should stop dating" Callie said.

"Why?" Meg asked, "I was having fun, weren't you?"

Callie squirmed, "trust me when I say its me and not you".

Meg's demeanour changed quickly as she rolled her eyes and said, "Callie, I'm a big girl, if you don't want us to date any more then that's fine but I think I deserve an honest response as to why".

Callie nodded her head in acknowledgement and said, "because there is someone else in my life who is just a friend. But when I am cancelling dates to look after her when she is sick or when I forgetting about dates that are already arranged so I can teach her softball instead... that suggests to me that I'm not very invested in the person I'm dating. And honestly, you are wonderful and deserve to be with someone who is fully invested in a relationship with you. I'm sorry but that's not me, not right now anyway".

To Callie's surprise, Meg let out a laugh. "Well Callie, I do believe you are the only person who can make a breakup both incredibly sweet and incredibly blunt. Thank you for your honesty, I appreciate it".

Callie smiled, "take care Meg".

"You too", Meg responded as Callie turned to leave. "Callie?" she waited for Callie to turn to face her, "this friend, she sounds like more than a friend".

* * *

"You ready?" Callie said as she found Arizona in the attendings lounge and the end of her shift. The blonde must have gone home at some point as Callie was pretty sure Arizona wouldn't usually carry a Baltimore Ravens football jersey in her locker but that's what she was wearing.

"Yep" Arizona responded simply.

"I didn't have you pegged for a football fan. I would have gone for basketball" Callie observed.

"You would be correct. Tim got this for me when I started at Hopkins and its all kinds of comfy".

"It looks good on you"

"Thanks"

Agreeing to take just Callie's car to the park, they chatted amiably on the drive over. Arizona regaled Callie with the tales of how awful she was at softball. The story of when she swung a bat into Tim's face by accident, knocking out three teeth had Callie laughing so hard she was crying. The news that Callie played softball right up to college did nothing to ease Arizona feeling of inadequacy either.

Once they had arrived at the park, Callie got Arizona to show off her stance and swing, which Callie quickly noted were completely wrong. She told Arizona what adjustments to make but she still wasn't getting it so Callie jogged in from the pitchers plate to the mound where Arizona was standing.

"You need to put your legs like this" Callie said as she moved Arizona's body with her hands. She thought she had heard the blonde woman's breath hitch as she touched her but brushed it off as her imagination. She then moved behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her so that they were both holding the bat, Callie's hands on top of Arizona's. She was sure that she had heard the intake of breath that time and when Arizona turned her head slightly to lock eyes with Callie's, the whole world seemed to disappear for just that one moment. Callie cleared her throat and said, "you're holding the bat too high up and your grip is wrong".

With the moment passed, Callie spent the next hour teaching Arizona how to hit, all the while feeling more than a little dazed herself.

* * *

"Arizona, you're up!" Bailey called causing a small cheer to come from Addison and Kate on the bleachers.

The blonde didn't move from her spot though. When Amelia noticed this, she shouted from the pitchers mound, "come on Arizona, don't be a baby!".

Up on the bleachers, Kate was just debating whether or not to go and check up on the blonde when Callie came in from her outfield position to talk to Arizona herself. Kate's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched the exchange between the woman she was dating and the Latina. Kate's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Addison who also watched the exchange with interest.

Callie jogged up to Arizona who still hadn't moved. She placed a helmet on the blonde's head and took her hand and led her over to the plate. "It's just like we practiced okay?".

Arizona looked at Callie and nodded but when the Latina went to move away, Arizona kept a hold of her hand. "I know it's completely irrational but I keep thinking that I might hit someone in the face again" she said seriously.

Callie looked down at the intertwined hands and smiled before gently extracting her hand. She picked up a bat and gave it to Arizona before taking her earlier stance behind the blonde, two sets of hands again wrapped around the bat. She looked up and called to Amelia, "can you give us a practice pitch? Arizona just needs to swing the nerves out".

Amelia nodded and pitched a slow one that Arizona was able to hit with Callie's guidance.

"Okay" Callie said to Arizona who still hadn't spoken. "The next one is going to be as fast as the pitching machine. Are you ready?"

As blue eyes locked with brown, Arizona found nothing but assurance staring back at her. She nodded and said "eyes on the ball".

Callie grinned and repeated, "eyes on the ball". She had said it so many times to Arizona over the past couple of hours that it had become like a mantra.

* * *

Up in the bleachers, Kate was sat with a woman who Arizona had briefly introduced her to as a fellow 'watcher' before heading back to play. Kate watched the scene with interest, turning her head slightly towards Addison she asked, "how well do you know Dr. Torres?".

"She's one of my best-friends" Addison responded coolly.

"Crank the next one up Amelia!" Callie instructed as she loosened her grip on the bat, putting Arizona 90% in charge.

What happened next seem to happen in slow motion. Amelia wound up the pitch and let rip. As the ball came hurtling towards the plate Arizona let out a yelp but instead of stepping back, she ducked to the floor. Callie didn't react quick enough causing the softball to hit her full in the face. She let out a grunt of pain and hit the deck herself.

A horrified Arizona crawled her way over to where Callie was sat with her hands covering her face. "Callie?" she said softly.

"I'm fine" came a shaky voice but Callie made no attempt to move her hand.

Arizona reached out a hand to try and look at the damage but as soon she touched caramel skin Callie flinched, causing Arizona to pull back.

"Robbins you're a damn fool" Bailey said as she marched over to the scene, "you swing or you step back. You could have fractured her skull!".

"It's not like she meant for Callie to get hurt Bailey" Amelia said, bristling at Bailey's attack on Arizona.

Bailey softened at the guilt-ridden look on Arizona's face and said apologetically "of course she didn't". Turning back towards Callie she said, "you're going to have to let me take a look".

Callie mumbled something for only Bailey to hear which caused the diminutive surgeon to huff impatiently and turn to Arizona. "Robbins, do you think you can give us some space?"

Arizona looked aghast at the suggestion, "what?! No, I can help". She went to take a step towards the Latina but stopped abruptly when Callie said,

"Do you think you could just maybe turn away then?"

It was said with such self pity that Arizona immediately turned around and faced the bleachers. She saw Kate and Addison making their way over to the scene as Bailey advised Callie that she would need at least a CT and an X-Ray and led her away from the plate and towards her car with Teddy and Addison sharp on their heels.

"Come on" Amelia said, "I'll give you a ride to the hospital".

Arizona just nodded dumbly, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Kate who decided it was about time to remind Arizona of her presence.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked sympathetically. "Try not to feel too bad, it was an accident".

Again Arizona just nodded.

"Why don't you let me take you home? Or I could take you out to dinner... take your mind off things?" Kate pressed.

"No. I need to go the hospital and see how Callie is" Arizona said.

"I'm sure her friends will take care of her"

"I'm her friend too" Arizona said forcefully.

Kate immediately backed off. "Okay".

* * *

"You owe me one Torres" Mark said as he snapped off his gloves and surveyed his handiwork on Callie's face. "I was in the middle of a date with Elizabeth from gynaecology and I was well on my way to getting her naked".

The pain, although now dulled with medication, meant that Callie was struggling to be sympathetic to the plastic surgeon's plight. "Don't go on a date when you're on call then" she grumbled.

"I wasn't on call" Mark said. "Arizona practically begged me to come in, she said your face is too pretty to be permanently scarred".

Callie tried to smile but the swelling made it look more like a grimace. "Thanks Mark" she said genuinely.

"No problem. I'm outta here, still time for dessert after all" he said with a lecherous wink before leaving the room.

* * *

"She looks like she's accidentally just killed a puppy. Or a whole bunch of puppies for that matter". Bailey mused from the nurses station as she watched Arizona pace up and down further down the corridor.

"Think we should put her out of her misery?" Mark asked. Receiving an affirmative from Bailey they made their way over to Arizona.

"No fractures, bleeding on the brain, aneurysms or anything to be worried about" Bailey said immediately before Arizona could bombard her with questions. "She needs to stay over night for observation and the swelling is pretty bad but she'll be fine".

Arizona let out a breath that she felt as though she had been holding in since the ball hit Callie. "Can I go and see her?" she asked.

"I don't see why not" Bailey responded. When Arizona looked hesitant she huffed and asked irritably, "what now?".

"It's just she didn't want me to be around her at the park.. and I... does she hate me?" Arizona asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bailey muttered something about idiots before responding, "I don't think she hates you at all Robbins".

Arizona made her way over to Callie's private room and knocked lightly. Hearing a faint, 'come in' she opened the door and peeked her head in. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she Callie quickly cover her face with her hands. Bailey had been wrong she thought to herself, Callie was mad at her. She took a step into the room and shut the door behind her, closing the blinds in the process. She made no effort to move further into the room when Callie clearly didn't want her there. She would just say what she had to say and then she would leave.

"Calliope, I am so _so_ sorry that I hurt you" Arizona said as tears ran freely down her face. "I completely understand why you can't even look at me and why you don't want me around but I just needed you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you". As she struggled to maintain her composure in the face of the deafening silence in the room, she decided it best to leave.

"I don't want you to see me like this" Callie said.

Arizona turned back around slowly, "I don't understand" she said.

Callie spread her fingers so that he eyes could find Arizona's. "I know it was an accident and I don't blame you at all but my face is messed up and I don't want you to see me looking like this because I don't want you to feel bad".

"I'm the reason you took a flying softball to the face Callie. I already feel bad" Arizona dead-panned.

"It doesn't make me look my best" Callie mumbled.

At this statement Arizona's head snapped up and she strode over to the bed. Gently she pulled caramel hands down and surveyed the damage she was responsible for. The softball had hit Callie just below the cheekbone, it was heavily swollen and was varying shades of purple. The corner of her lips was busted and her eye was closed slightly due to the swelling. It didn't look pretty but she could already tell that Mark had worked his magic.

Arizona hesitated slightly before caressing the swollen check lightly, she then lent in and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek before pulling back and looking at Callie, whose expression had become somewhat dazed. "You are so, _so _beautiful_. _Yeah, people stand next you and immediately feel bad about themselves. It's a public service that your face is a bit messed up. It is a kindness to everyone else around you that you are that _tiny_ bit less beautiful".

Half of Callie's face broke out into a mega-watt smile, the other half just became more distorted causing the Latina to grimace in pain as the swollen skin stretched. "Ouch" she said.

Arizona immediately sobered, "okay no smiling whatsoever. You should get some rest". She watched as Callie made herself as comfortable as possible before saying goodnight. Just as she reached the door she remembered something.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said when I was sick? About you getting needy too?"

"Yes" Callie said simply.

Making another decision, Arizona slipped off her jacket and shoes and climbed on to the bed. Leaning into Callie's back whilst wrapping an arm over her waist. She led there in silence as the Latina's breath became more slow and steady. Just as she began to doze herself Callie said,

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe the next time we play softball, you could just cheer from the stands?"

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up in the hospital bed alone, Arizona immediately conspicuous by her absence. Callie marvelled at how much of an impact the blonde had on her emotions, smiling as she let the memory of Arizona holding her wash over her, a warm and fuzzy feeling settling in her stomach. At the same time her absence made her grumpy, sitting up, she mused some more until her thoughts were interpreted by the arrival of Addison.

"So I managed to sort your discharge papers _and_ arrange with the Chief for you to have the day off today. Go on, you can say it, I am the better friend out of me and Teddy... Cal? You with us?"

"She popped the bubble and I didn't even see it" Callie mused, half talking to herself, half to Addison, having not listened to a single word the redhead had uttered.

"Come again?" Addison asked.

"My dark and twisty, yet safe and comfy bubble that no one can hurt me in".

"Ah, gotcha. The bubble is a metaphor for the defence mechanisms you have built around yourself to prevent getting hurt" When Callie just gaped at her Addison felt the need to defend herself, "What? I aced my psych rotation I'll have you know".

"I've been so scared that someone was going to come along yank me out of that dark twisty bubble because I'd convinced myself that I couldn't survive on the outside any more. But Arizona didn't yank, she pulled. She pulled so slowly that I didn't even notice. We started having sex and I stopped having sex with anyone else because as long as I was with her I didn't want to be with anyone else. When she ended that and moved in with Teddy, she forced me to open myself up to someone else, even if it was just in friendship. She made me have feelings again, _so many feelings... _She made the idea of dating not such a scary thought, not because I wanted to be with other woman but because she showed me that it was worth putting myself out there again. And last night... last night she looked past the bruises and the swelling... she looked past all of that and it felt like she was talking to my soul when she told me that I was beautiful. She made me realise that not only I can survive outside of the bubble but I have been surviving outside of the bubble for a while now – because she popped it when we first met and has slowly been dragging me into the light ever since".

"Callie this is great it really is but I feel the need to play Devil's Advocate here" Addison said.

Callie took a deep breath and nodded for Addison to continue. She had a feel that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"You've had this huge revelation and that's great. Arizona is smart, funny, beautiful and perfect for you and she's been staring you in the face for a long time now. So long in fact that she's with someone else now because you've been unceremoniously shoving her away from the moment you saw her. Why should she trust that you are serious? Do you want to be with her because she's with someone else now that might be on its way to being serious? Do you not want her but don't want anyone else to have her either?".

"What?! No!" Callie exclaimed.

"I believe you Cal but why should Arizona? You say she's popped your bubble and pulled you out of it and that might be true but at the end of the day you've been yanking her all over the show for too long now. She likes you and has never denied it but she's only human, you _will_ have hurt her and she _will_ have put her own walls up against you to protect herself by now".

"So what are you saying? That I should just forget about her?" Callie asked, almost heartbroken.

"I'm saying you need to be all in and if you're not, then you should bow out".

Sensing that their conversation was over, Addison placed Callie's discharge papers on the bed and went to leave the room. She was stopped when she heard Callie say,

"No"

Addison just waited.

"I'm not bowing out. If Arizona doesn't want to be with me then I will accept that as best I can but I can't just let things lie when I haven't even tried to fight for her. Because she is so worth getting hurt for Addison and it's my own stupid fault for not seeing that sooner. She's..." Callie was stopped by Addison who had raised her hand.

"I'm going to stop you there because whatever it is you were about to say? You need to be saying that to Arizona and not to me".

* * *

Arizona had just finished morning rounds and was on her way back to check on Callie when she was distracted by the sound of her phone vibrating, looking at the text message, she saw that it was from Kate asking her to meet her in the cafeteria.

"Hi" she said sleepily to Kate as she found her in the cafeteria.

"Hi" Kate responded evenly. "So I called by your apartment this morning to see how you were but Teddy said you stayed here all night".

Arizona noted that Kate looked like she was waiting for an answer so she said, "is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Is there something going on between you and Callie?" Kate asked. There was no jealously or accusation in her tone. It was just an honest question looking for an honest answer and Arizona recognised that.

"No".

The tiny hint of stress in Kate's face disappeared at the response but Arizona wasn't finished.

"We've never dated but there was a period of time when we were..." Arizona searched for the right word, "...enjoying the sexual benefits of a relationship without the actual relationship". Arizona cringed at the way she had phrased it. "Callie and I are friends but it's difficult. In some ways we are more than just friends but in others we can't be friends at all".

"Can you explain?" Kate asked, choosing for the time being to bypass the revelation that her girlfriend had enjoyed a friends with benefits relationship with the gorgeous Latina.

"There are times when we both react to situations not like a friend, like when she got hurt by the softball for example, I acted like more than a friend. But I'm in a monogamous relationship with someone else.. you. So there are times when I act like less of a friend because I really don't want to share my relationship with her or learn about any new relationships she might be having. You would discuss things like that with a friend but Callie and I don't do that. I regret the way things started between me and Callie" Arizona finished sadly.

"If you regret it, then why do you keep being a part of each others lives?"

"I only regret the way it started because of how hard it makes things sometimes. I don't regret having her as a friend, she really is pretty great once you get to know her". Arizona explained.

"Smart, great and beautiful" Kate said with a sad smile. "Doesn't do a lot for my self esteem I've got to tell you" she quipped.

Arizona couldn't help but feel that she had made a complete hash of explaining the whole thing so instead she took a step towards Kate, invading her personal space. She took Kate's hands in her own and said, "smart, great and beautiful – just like you. That's what I go for in a woman". Without giving Kate a chance to respond she placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll understand if you want to run for the hills. Just like all of my other friends, Callie is a part of my life... I just need to find someone who can handle that.. which probably means I will be single for the rest of my life" she joked.

Kate studied the woman in front of her closely before responding carefully, "I'm not running – Callie is a part of your life and I have enough self belief to handle that. This does come with a caveat though. I want to be with a person who thinks that I am their everything, I won't sell myself short by playing second fiddle to anyone. So if I do find that Callie plays a bigger part in your life than I do... I will gracefully demure and move on".

"I think that's fair" Arizona responded but became distracted when her phone vibrating. When she saw that it was from Callie asking her to come back to her room, her guilty conscience pushed back the idea that she was already putting Kate second and excused herself and left. She had been as honest as she could but still felt a squirm in her stomach as though she had been deceitful. She sighed as she tried to figure out who she was being deceitful to, herself, Kate or Callie?

* * *

As she reached Callie's room she stepped in and greeted the Latina with a good morning and an inspection of her face. "Mark really is an artist" she said, pleased at how much the swelling had improved. She noticed that Callie was dressed to leave, discharge papers in hand. She was about to offer Callie a ride home when her smile faltered slightly under the intense gaze Callie was giving her, "what's the matter?" she asked.

"Say it again" Callie said.

"Say what again?" Arizona enquired become confused at the direction the conversation was taking.

"What you said to me last night after I got hit with the softball and you came to this room".

Arizona face held a quizzical expression as she searched her memory, vaguely wondering if Callie had some sort of concussion. As she remembered, her face softened as she searched Callie's eyes for something. "I would never intentionally hurt you" she whispered.

Callie let out a strangled breath, "I used to think that someone shouldn't ever promise something like that, especially not you. Because the thing is, you are the person that could hurt me the most and I'm scared of that. I'm scared of being hurt because I have been hurt _so _badly before but I'm also scared that I might hurt you too and I really don't want to do that" Callie let out a small sob that caused Arizona to instinctively take a step towards her but Callie raised a hand to stop her. "But I know something now that I didn't know before. I now know that I would never intentionally hurt you either. Yes you might hurt me but I now know that I would rather risk getting hurt with you than not be with you at all. I've already hurt you. I know that. I've rejected you and I've used you and I don't expect you to forget all of that and just walk into my arms. But I need you to know one thing, I'm done running and I'm committed to this thing between us. I will wait for you until you tell me you're either in or you're out – all I ask it that you think about it so when I do get my answer, you're sure its the right one for you".

Callie didn't feel as though she could hold it together for much longer, she felt as though all of the oxygen had been zapped from the room. She had almost made it out of the door when Arizona called her back.

"I have a question I think I need to know" Arizona stated. "If you say you are all in, then you shouldn't have a problem in answering this question"

"I'll answer it honestly" Callie promised.

Arizona searched brown orbs and found no apprehension but no dishonesty. "Why do you think I could hurt you more than anyone?" she asked.

Callie let the question wash over her for a few seconds before answering, "because I think I could love you more than I've ever loved anyone". The urge to run rose up inside her once more but she fought the urge.

Arizona just nodded with a dazed expression on her face. "I need some time. There are more things, more people to consider that just you or I".

"Take as long as you need" Callie whispered.

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope 2013 brings much love and laughter to you all.**

Arizona had just zipped up her bag and was in the process of putting her coat on whilst scanning the room for any forgotten items when she heard a knock on the door. Grabbing her bag and purse she moved out of her bedroom and opened the front door where Callie was standing. "Hi" she said sweetly as she moved to let the Latina inside, thinking that she could already guess why she was here.

"Teddy said you're leaving?" Callie asked after she had returned the greeting.

"Yeah, I have some leave banked which I've been thinking of taking so..." Arizona tailed off lamely.

"Why?"

Arizona sighed, "I just need a some space to think. A step back from the situation might just give me a bit of clarity".

Callie nodded thoughtfully, she was hardly rejoicing at the idea of Arizona's absence but if it meant the blonde might come to a decision one way or another, she certainly wasn't going to complain."Where will you go?" she asked.

"My parents. It's only for five days, I'll be back for the Christmas party on Christmas Eve" Arizona said.

"Really?" Callie said hopefully, a small smile gracing her features.

"Really" Arizona confirmed. "Teddy would cry base treachery if I wasn't back in time for that". The surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West had a tradition at Christmas, everyone who wasn't spending time with family or working would get together and have Christmas together. This year, Teddy and Arizona had (literally) drawn the short straw to play hosts to the Christmas Eve party whilst Derek and Meredith had offered the dream house for Christmas Day.

Callie looked around the apartment and smiled, the place was decked out, undoubtedly most of it was Arizona's handiwork as lots of handmade decorations courtesy of the kids on the paediatric ward adorned the walls and tree. "That's a nice dress" she commented as she spotted a dress hanging off the door of Arizona's bedroom.

"It's for the party" Arizona said. "I bought it today, good job I was able to find something, I was starting to think I'd have to wear my scrubs" she joked.

"You look beautiful in scrubs" Callie said, blushing as the compliment slipped out before she could stop it.

"Thank you Calliope".

They just looked at each other for a few moments, Callie had just decided to take a step towards Arizona when the blonde said,

"I'm sorry but I have a flight to catch". She picked up her bag and headed to the door as Callie followed her through. "I'll see you at the party" she said before squeezing Callie's hand and leaving.

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time Arizona pulled her rental car into the driveway of her parent's house. Although she had never called this house home, Arizona couldn't help but smile as she looked upon the house, the exuberant Christmas lights that adorned the place screamed of her mother whilst the pristine garden was undoubtedly her Dad's work. As she got out of the car, light flooded the garden as the front door was flung open to reveal Barbara Robbins.

"Sweetie!"

"Hi Mom" Arizona said as she greeted her mother. Dropping her bag to the floor she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"We've missed you Arizona" Barbara said into the hug, "you've stayed away too long".

"I know, I'm sorry"

Barbara waved away the apology as she ushered her daughter into the house.

"Where's Dad?" Arizona asked, her father inconspicuous by his absence.

Barbara placed a cup of hot chocolate on the table for Arizona before responding, "he's been on a fishing trip for a few days, he would never have gone if he'd of know you were coming but you said you wouldn't be able to make a visit for a while. He's not back until Sunday but it'll still be a nice surprise for him".

Arizona just nodded between sips of hot chocolate, too tired for much conversation.

"Your father and I have some good news" Barbara said excitedly and Arizona could tell that her mother had done well to keep it in this long.

"I'm listening" Arizona encouraged.

"Your father is being stationed in Hawaii!"

"That's great!" Arizona choked out having swallowed the scalding hot liquid in a rush to congratulate her mother. Growing up, her mom had been the perfect military wife, never grumbling about the constant upheavals or long partings from her husband while she was effectively left to raise Tim and Arizona as a single parent. Only every once in a while would she joke about the locations they were based in, complaining that Hawaii would be much more favourable to some of less attractive places her husband's career had led them to. "You'll finally get to spend your days in a bikini on the beach" she teased.

"Oh I think my bikini days were over the day I gave birth to you dear" Barbara chuckled, "it was like giving birth to a brick and my stomach has never recovered since". She mused at this thought whilst unconsciously stroking her middle aged spread, shrugging to herself, she popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

Arizona stifled a yawn behind her mouth, not wanting to appear rude but Barbara cottoned on immediately.

"Why don't you go on up to bed sweetie, we can talking more in the morning. Maybe you can enlighten me as to why you suddenly decided to pay a visit?" Barbara asked shrewdly.

Raising her eyebrows but not taking the bait, Arizona bid her mother goodnight and went to bed. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Callie in a bikini on a Hawaiian beach.

* * *

"I need a gift that says, 'I'm a way better choice than Kate and I'll do my best to make you happy', where can I get one of those?" Callie asked.

"Well I don't think that's it" Teddy dead-panned, pointing at the socks Callie had just picked up.

"I miss her Teddy. Like I really miss her" Callie said miserably as she flung the socks back on the shelf in disgust.

"She's been gone for two days and will be back in another two" Teddy reasoned as they walked through the department store, finishing off the last of their Christmas shopping.

"Feels like ages" Callie muttered.

Teddy bit back the retort that Arizona had been available to her for a long time now and that it was her own damn fault for not pulling her head out of her ass sooner. No, today she was playing supportive Teddy, not tough love Teddy. It was Addison who had taken on that role recently. However, she couldn't help but ask, "what will you do if she chooses Kate?"

Callie sighed. All the appropriate words like, 'move on' and 'respect Arizona's decision' came to mind but she just couldn't bring herself to say them without feeling utter despair. Instead she just shook her head helplessly.

Taking pity on her best-friend, Teddy attempted to raise the Latina's spirits. "Clearly you're the best option, the girl would be crazy not to pick you. BUT, we should think of an amazing present to swing it your way just in case".

Callie grinned at how lucky she was to have such friends in her life before stopping suddenly and declaring, "I have an idea for a present but I'll need your help".

* * *

"Barb!" Arizona's father shouted as her entered the house, three days after Arizona's arrival.

Arizona spied him from the pantry but didn't make her presence known immediately. She smiled as he walked into the living room only for him to dash back to the porch to takes his boots off, checking surreptitiously to see if he had been caught walking with muddy boots on in the house _again. _

"Barb! You here?" he shouted again as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, slapping down his hoard of fish into the sink. Hearing movement from within the parlour, Daniel assumed it was his wife and continued, "I got some good catches this time!" he said happily as he surveyed his prize, "you'll have to gut them pretty soon though if you want them tonight".

"Gut them yourself old man. I cut tiny humans not smelly fish" Arizona said with a smirk as she appeared in the doorway of the pantry, her father twisting around in shock at the sound of her voice.

"Arizona!" Daniel exclaimed as he marched over to his daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Eww Dad" Arizona laughed, "You stink".

"Four days in the wilderness will do that to you pumpkin. When did you get here? Are you staying for Christmas?".

Arizona shook her head, "I got here on Friday but I'm heading back to Seattle tomorrow".

Daniel frowned at the disappointment of having missed most of his daughter's visit but recovered quickly. "Well then, how about I go and get cleaned up and then you and I can go out for a walk and have a catch up?" he offered.

An hour later they were walking along the river, having left Barbara behind to start on the fish supper they would be having that evening. They had talked about Arizona's job, the last time either of them heard from Nick and about the Colonel's new post in Hawaii. Arizona was pleased to hear that her father was taking up a teaching post and that this would be his last move in his long and decorated career.

"... so who knows? If your Mother likes it then I think we'll stay over there. Either that or we'll pick our favourite place that we've lived in and go back there" Daniel finished, stopping to buy a hot-dog for himself and Arizona. His daughter had engaged in the conversation well enough but he knew Arizona well enough to know that something was a little off. "So your Mom seems to think you've got yourself wrapped up in a bit of a love triangle. I told her that we didn't raise you to mess with people's feelings like that Arizona" he said. The Colonel's stern expression softened at the look of sadness on his daughter's face and said, "but we both know that your Mom likes to watch more daytime television than what's good for her. Why don't you tell me what's going on with you?".

Arizona walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, waiting for her father to join her. When he did she rested her head against his shoulder and told her all about Callie and Kate (omitting certain parts such as the casual sex with Callie – her father didn't need to know that).

"... so here I am" Arizona finished. "I thought if I could get away for a few days that I would be able to get a bit of perspective and get some answers but I still feel just as muddled as I did when I got on the plane".

"The answer is easy dear. You have always over-anylised things too much, just like your mother" the Colonel commented.

"So what's the answer then?"

Daniel chuckled, "I'm afraid the only one who has the answer is you. I can give you the question though".

Arizona indicated that he should go on.

"You've been here for four days now with no contact with either of your... ahem, interested parties. Which one have you thought about more? Which one have you missed more? Which one are you most looking forward to seeing when you get back to Seattle?".

Arizona gaped at her father. Not bothering to correct him that he asked three questions and not one, she slowly smiled at the simple ingenuity of it all. The answer _was _easy if you put it in a certain way. A smile slowly brightened her glum features. "Calliope" she said but the smile soon slid away as other more poisonous thoughts seeped into her brain.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, recognising the look of distress on his baby girl's face.

"It's just, things are so much easier... so much simpler with Kate. Things with Callie are just so much more... frightening" she admitted.

"I've been with your mother for almost thirty-five years Arizona and there isn't day that has gone by were I haven't been frightened in some form or another" Daniel said, causing Arizona's head to snap up in shock, not least because the Colonel was admitting to having fear in his life. Feeling the need to elaborate, Daniel continued, "I am so very much in love with your Mother, she brings out the very best in me but being so very invested in someone else comes with consequences. I worry about her a lot, about her health, her happiness, whether I'm good enough for her and so on. I have two children with her and there isn't a single second that goes by when I don't worry about you either and it was the same with Tim. One side of being someone's partner is that you care about them so much that their well-being means everything to you... I am accountable to more than myself and that can be an overwhelmingly frightening feeling". Daniel laughed lightly at the look of horror on Arizona's face. "What you should take from all of that Arizona is that, nothing that is worth having is ever easy or simple. My relationship with your Mom has brought me, love, happiness, laughter and so many other wonderful things that make the feelings that you are feeling right now _so _worth the risk and then some. It seems to me that you have two roads ahead of you, Kate is the safe option, she might not hurt you but you also might never have the rewards that being in a true partnership brings. Callie is trickier, the risks are much higher but the rewards are even more so. Fear is a natural human emotion and you shouldn't be ashamed of that, especially if Callie has hurt you in the past. The measure of a person is how you choose to overcome that fear and I have every faith that you will make the right decision for the right reasons".

* * *

Arizona knocked on the door and waited patiently. She had changed at the airport and was all ready for the Christmas Eve party. In hindsight, she thought that perhaps she should have changed after she had come here. Telling someone you didn't want to be with them when they wanted to be with you and then hot footing it off to a party didn't scream sensitive and Arizona was kicking herself for her thoughtlessness when the door opened to reveal the woman she needed to speak with.

"Wow, Arizona you look amazing!" Kate said, ogling unabashedly at the sight in front of her. "I mean you always look great but well... last time I saw you you were wearing scrubs and they definitely don't compare to _this_" she said, pointing towards Arizona's dress.

Arizona smiled weakly. Although the comment didn't make the prospect of what she was about to do any easier, it only reaffirmed to her that she had made the right decision. "I was hoping I could talk to you?" she asked.

Kate's eyes immediately became a little wary but her tone remained pleasant enough, "sure, why don't we sit down?" she suggested.

Taking the offer, Arizona sat down and waited for Kate to do the same. Just as she was about to speak, Kate held her hand up.

"Is this the part where you tell me that I'm the second fiddle?" she asked sadly.

Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry"

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "The heart wants what it wants right? But I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't sting a little, I feel a little used".

Arizona didn't attempt to deny it. The anguish at the thought of being the type of person to use someone must have shown on her face because Kate said, "although I think I've gotten to know you quite well and I will say that I don't think you have used me intentionally" she conceded.

Arizona gave a weak smile.

"I don't like her". Kate stated.

"Callie?" Arizona clarified.

Kate nodded. "She's gorgeous, smart and has clearly done something to earn your affection which is enough to make me jealous but it's more than that. It's that she has hurt you before as well as the fact that she has had her chance with you and she blew it yet here you are giving her a do over. I don't think you realise just what a special person you are Arizona, I wasn't planning on wasting my chance with you but in hindsight I don't think I ever had a chance in the first place. She will hurt you again and I can't guarantee that I will be around to give _you _a do over when she does".

Arizona nodded before saying, "I don't want you to wait around Kate. If there is one thing I've become sure of recently, it's that the safe option isn't always the best option. You would be selling yourself short by settling for me, we are each other's safe option and you deserve to feel as utterly exhilarated and petrified in equal measure with someone like I do with Callie".

* * *

"Teddy!" Callie hissed as she yet again found herself stood under more mistletoe. "Why is there mistletoe _everywhere_?" She had already been caught unaware in four separate locations of the apartment by colleagues she was most definitely not interested in, shadow Shepherd had caught her twice already and she had been too polite to refuse. The Christmas Eve party had been in full swing but there was still no sign of Arizona, the only contact from her was a text message to Teddy explaining that she had something to do first and that she would get to the party as soon as she could. Her continued absence was making Callie more and more grumpy.

"I'm hoping that if I kiss enough frogs I'll find my prince" Teddy said tipsily.

Callie stepped warily behind Teddy as shadow Shepherd sent her a wave from across the room. "Seriously you have to let me take the stuff down" she pleaded but Teddy seemed unmoved so she moved onto threatening behaviour instead. "If one more person tries to get me under the mistletoe I will not be responsible for the pain and suffering I cause you".

A voice from behind them interrupted Teddy's drunken response, "that's a shame, I was hoping for a kiss tonight".

Callie whipped around towards the sound of the voice and was unable to stop the megawatt grin that pulled at her mouth. She closed the gap to Arizona in three strides, she didn't say anything, instead she just stood in front of the blonde, drinking in her appearance. In a festively green strapless dress and heels, Arizona looked perfect even with the snowman earrings that dangled from her ears.

Arizona pulled something from her purse, grinning as she showed Callie a piece of squashed mistletoe. "I was hoping for a kiss under the mistletoe this evening, I even brought my own just in case. Do you know anyone who might be able to help me with that?" she asked innocently but the twinkle in her eye giving her away slightly.

Callie again didn't say anything, instead she paused to make sure she was fully understanding the meaning in Arizona's words. She couldn't help the look of dazed wonderment that adorned her features. Slowly, she took the mistletoe from Arizona and lifted it over both their heads. Leaning across so that she was inches from the blondes face, she stopped hesitantly, wordlessly asking for permission from Arizona, her brain still not quite believing what her eyes were seeing and her ears were hearing. Arizona's response was a full dimpled smile as she closed the remaining distance and met Callie's lips with her own. It was soft and slow and perfect, no rush as the world around them ceased to exist in that moment. Lips melted into each other as tongues explored, Arizona placed a hand at the back of Callie's neck whilst both the Latina's hands found purchase on the blonde's hips. Eventually they pulled apart but they never took their eyes off one another, ignoring the few cheers that had erupted around them and a wolf whistle that most definitely belonged to Mark.

Arizona tiptoed up so that that her mouth was next to Callie's ear, the hot breaths sending goosebumps down caramel skin. "I'm all in and I believe that you are too" she whispered as though it was a secret between just the two of them.

"What made you choose me?" Callie asked breathlessly.

Reaching up again to whisper in Callie's ear, Arizona responded softly, "You think I'm beautiful in scrubs. I thought about you more. I missed you more. I was looking forward to seeing you more". At this point Arizona grinned before continuing, "And if that wasn't enough, I think the deal was sealed when I imagined you in a bikini in Hawaii".

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Footloose & Fancy Free?  
**Author**: Eek's Bubble  
**Rating**: M  
**Beta**: Arizona3311 – Thank you!  
**Pairings**: Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimer**: All movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Summary**: AU - No plane crash, shooting, car crash, Sofia etc. Callie and Arizona are not looking for anything serious and embark on a casual fling. Can it stay that way though

**A/N**: I'm so sorry it has taken almost two months to get this chapter posted – this is the Christmas chapter! Worst writers block ever is hopefully out of the way now (*crosses fingers*) - to those of you who are still around, thanks for your patience.

* * *

"_What made you choose me?" Callie asked breathlessly. _

_Reaching up again to whisper in Callie's ear, Arizona responded softly, "You think I'm beautiful in scrubs. I thought about you more. I missed you more. I was looking forward to seeing you more." At this point Arizona grinned before continuing, "And if that wasn't enough, I think the deal was sealed when I imagined you in a bikini in Hawaii."_

Callie looked confused at the bikini in Hawaii comment but wasn't about to question it. Arizona could have told her that the reason she had chosen her was because she preferred the colour of her socks and she wouldn't have complained. No. Callie wasn't questioning anything. Instead, she just basked happily in the warm and fuzzy feelings that were filling her insides as she allowed Arizona to pull her out of the apartment into the stairwell for some privacy.

She also wasn't going to do any complaining as Arizona gently backed her up against a wall and pressed some delightful kisses against her lips before resting their foreheads together.

"You can't change your mind now," Arizona whispered as she searched brown eyes for any hint of trepidation.

"The truth is Arizona, I thought I was ruined for a relationship with anyone but I was wrong. It's you who has ruined me for a relationship with anyone else." Receiving the best smile in response, Callie placed a kiss on each dimple, content to just be alone with Arizona.

"I think we better get back in there."

Walking hand in hand back into the apartment, they received several wolf whistles and cat calls on their entrance and they sat down with their friends.

"So what does this mean for you guys?" Teddy asked. She was more than a little drunk at this point as she lounged across one of the couches, seemingly unaware that she was using Owen's lap as a pillow.

Before either woman could respond to Teddy's question, Mark interjected.

"It means that they'll be having hot lesbian sex in every room of this apartment, including your room Teddy."

Everyone in the room, including Arizona laughed along with Mark's joke but Callie frowned slightly.

"Lighten up Torres!" the plastic surgeon boomed when he noticed Callie's expression. "You're stuck with me now that you're dating Arizona. Me and her come as a package deal, didn't she tell you that?"

Callie's frown only deepened at this. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by this, at what point had she become the female version Mark Sloan?

"Lets not scare her off just yet" Arizona teased, squeezing Callie's thigh gently as the room filled with laughter once more before the topic of conversation moved on to the Christmas meal at the Derek's the following day. Arizona and Avery being to only ones with cause to grumble as they had to work.

* * *

Somewhere between Lexie having to be carried home by Derek after being rail-roaded into being Amelia's guinea pig for her cocktail inventions and Karev's contest with Avery of who could do the best running whip stitch on a banana after ten sambuca shots, they found that the party had wound down to the point were only a few remained. When Cristina tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes together before declaring that she wanted to experience the Sloan method, they all agreed it was time to call it a night (and that Cristina and Mark would leave separately). Waving Cristina out of the door, this just left Mark, Arizona, Callie and Owen, who found himself crushed under the weight of a snoozing Teddy.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty I think," Callie sniggered as she observed Teddy in her comatose state.

"No" Owen said softly, "I've got her." He slowly extracted himself from underneath Teddy before gently lifting her up and carrying her towards her bedroom.

"Huh" Arizona said watched Owen's retreating figure.

"What?" Mark and Callie asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Arizona responded.

Mark, used to his best-friend's weird and often mysterious comments, just shrugged as he grabbed his coat to head out with Owen, who had returned from putting Teddy to bed.

"We're off," he said before grinning as he said, "I'd make the most of Altman's inebriated state by having lots of loud and obnoxious sex if I were you."

Arizona just rolled her eyes, too used to her best-friend's lecherous sense of humour to bother to chastise him. Instead, she turned towards Callie, fiddling with the fabric on her dress as she said, "So I was thinking maybe you could stay the night?" When the same frown from earlier flashed across Callie's face, Arizona finally realised the source of the other woman's discomfort. "I mean just to sleep," she mumbled, a crimson blush adorning her features.

Callie couldn't help but smile despite herself, "I don't think I've ever seen you be shy when it comes to talking about the sex or even the possibility of sex" she teased.

"Yeah well..." Arizona huffed. "...You never used to react like I was offering to take you to the electric chair."

Resuming her more serious expression Callie took one of Arizona's hands in her own and said, "Honestly Arizona, the idea of sharing a bed with you is a little scary. It's... well it's been a long time since I've slept with someone." The Latina placed a finger over Arizona's lips when she looked as though she was about to interrupt. "However, I really hope you believe me when I say the thought of sharing a bed with you in any capacity isn't anything like the feelings I would associate with being sent to an electric chair."

Callie removed her finger from pink lips when Arizona indicated that she wanted to speak.

"I'm sensing that there is a 'but' hidden in there somewhere."

Callie nodded. "With your permission, I'd like to take you out on a date. A date that ends that with me giving you a goodnight kiss at the end of the evening. We'll progress along those lines until the time is right. I told you that I was committed to this thing and I meant it. I want to do this the right way and show you that you mean so much more to me than just sex, I should have showed you that from the very beginning. So what do you think? Does that sound okay?"

A full dimpled smile appeared as she said, "that's more than okay."

"Now I know that this technically isn't a date or anything but can I still sneak a goodnight kiss?" Callie asked with that mischievous sparkle in her eye that Arizona loved.

"I think that would be okay too," Arizona said as she lifted her head up to meet her own lips with Callie's. One small peck, turned into a slightly longer second before Callie placed a hand behind Arizona's neck to keep her in place for a third, more languid one.

Finally pulling back, Callie said, "Goodnight Arizona."

* * *

"Dr. Robbins! Dr. Robbins you were right? Santa knew exactly where to bring my presents!"

Arizona laughed at the exuberance of one of her patients. Giselle had been brought in several weeks ago with Hodgkin's Lymphoma, and even though her prognosis was good, she would still have to stay in the hospital for a little while. The girl had been distraught at the news that she would be in the hospital for Christmas, convinced that Santa wouldn't be able to find her but Arizona had soon worked her charm.

"He sure did!" Arizona said as she surveyed the mountain of presents. "Are you sure these are all yours and not for all the kids on the ward? There are so many!"

"Nuh uh!" Giselle responded with an exaggerated shake of her head, brown curls flying everywhere. "These are all mine, he even knew that I wanted a scooter and you're the only person I told!"

"I told you Santa was awesome," Arizona said with a wink to Giselle's Mom, the two having colluded over the perfect scooter for the youngster.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Robbins" Giselle's Mom said, "It looks like Santa might have brought you your own gift."

Following the other woman's gaze out the window, she turned to see Callie waving at her through the window of the room, a large gift in her hands. Allowing a huge, dimpled grin to spread across her features, she excused herself and went outside to meet Callie.

"Merry Christmas! Not that I'm not delighted to see you but what are you doing in the hospital on Christmas Day when you aren't on the rotation? I thought you would be at Derek's by now."

"I came to give you your Christmas present" Callie said sweetly as she showed off the large but thin, square gift that had been wrapped meticulously. She held it out for Arizona but the blonde didn't take it immediately.

"I have yours but it's at home, I didn't think I'd be seeing you at the hospital today."

"Just open it" Callie urged. "I didn't want to wait any longer to see you."

Smiling at the thought of Callie wanting to spend time with her, even if it was just at the hospital, she carefully opened the gift. She felt her own breath catch as the contents were revealed. Mounted in a large frame was an American Flag. Not just any flag, it was the flag they had received in exchange for her brother's life. On top of the flag were two photos. The one on the left was Tim's military photo in his dress uniform. The one on the right was a much more casual photo, it was of Tim and Arizona at a basketball game, both were grinning cheekily into the camera. In the middle of the two photos was the posthumous Medal of Honour he had received for his bravery in saving his own unit.

Arizona got a little weepy eyed without actually crying and suddenly Callie was horrified.

"Oh God, Arizona, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Teddy said that the flag and medal were just lying in a box in the bottom of your wardrobe, not that it's Teddy's fault of course... I mean it was my idea to do something for your brother so please don't blame Teddy. I just though it would be nice, I really, really didn't mean to..."

Callie ramblings were cut off with a kiss from Arizona.

"...Upset you" Callie finished lamely. When she opened her mouth to continue, Arizona placed a finger over plump lips.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Arizona said thickly.

"You're welcome," Callie replied with a relieved smile.

"Can I take you out on a date soon?" Arizona asked shyly.

Callie's response came in the form of the biggest mega-watt smile she could muster.

* * *

They had both agreed to go out their first official date the next night as it was the only night in a week they would have off at the same time. Because of Arizona's trip to see her parents, she had scheduled herself to work pretty much all over the holiday period but despite her busy schedule, she had refused Callie's offer to set the date up instead telling her that she would pick her up at 7.30pm.

Ever the Marine's daughter, Arizona arrived at 7.25pm, she had never seen Callie's apartment before and was more than a little intrigued. Any curious thought, or any thought for that matter, flew straight out of her head when Callie opened the door.

"Wow" was all Arizona could muster, "you look... wow". Callie was wearing black skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on with a purple shirt that left little to be desired in the cleavage department. Arizona had to keep telling herself to focus on Callie's face, which was no less stunning with her smoky make-up and tied back hair. "Hi" she said, leaning forwards to place a soft kiss on plump lips.

"Hi" Callie responded back, her eyes raking up and down Arizona's form who was wearing a jeans and blazer combo with a cobalt blue top that made her eyes pop magnificently. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you have your hair like that?" she said as she fingered the blondes soft curls that were framing her face.

As Callie wasn't quite finished, she left Arizona in the living room whilst she disappeared into her bedroom for a minute. Looking around, Arizona was surprised at how normal the place was, the décor was very 'Callieesque' and a little too dark for her taste but there was knick-knacks everywhere that Arizona certainly hadn't expected. Photos, art, books... normal stuff really.

"What're you thinking?" Callie asked from the bedroom doorway, having watched Arizona's furrowed brow for a minute or so as the blonde took in her surroundings.

"It's just a normal apartment," Arizona said in a tone that sounded almost surprised.

"What were you expecting?" Callie asked with a bewildered laugh.

Arizona just shrugged before adding with a tease, "Definitely some sort of room with a sex swing and bondage gear."

"That's in the spare room." Callie said it so quickly and with such a serious look that Arizona couldn't be absolutely serious. Her eyes darted involuntarily to the spare room before landing back on Callie who let out another laugh at the look on the blonde's face. "Relax," she said as she strode over the room and swung it open to reveal a home office.

Arizona just rolled her eyes and grabbed Callie's hand before leading her out of the apartment. "I didn't really think it was a sex room..."

* * *

"I've always wanted to eat here but have never gotten around to it." Callie said as Arizona led them just a few blocks away to the restaurant she had chosen. "Have you ever been?"

Arizona nodded, "They do really good orange juice and bread sticks," she said sagely. Elaborating further at the adorably confused expression on Callie's face she said, "This is the scene of the infamous night when I got stood up."

"Ah" Callie responded gently as she held the door open.

Arizona appeared to be looking for someone as they waited to be seated as she turned to Callie, "There is someone here I'd like you to meet."

"Okaaay?" Callie responded as Arizona pulled her over to a corner where an(changed and to an) elderly man appeared to be eating alone.

"Reg?" Arizona said politely to the man who looked up from his meal to look at Arizona. "Remember me?" she asked.

"Miss Robbins!" Reg exclaimed. "I was wondering if you would ever come back."

"I promised the next time I came it would be somebody worthy of the company and the food." Arizona explained, pulling Callie closer to her and into Reg's line of sight. "This is my date, Dr. Calliope Torres." She didn't notice Callie's wince at the use of her full name.

If Reg was surprised that Arizona had brought a lady suitor rather than one of the male variety, he didn't show it. Instead, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood to shake Callie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Torres."

"Pardon me ladies" the waiter interrupted, "your table is ready". Excusing themselves, Callie and Arizona allowed the waiter to lead them to the other side of the restaurant to their table. Arizona allowed Callie to select the wine as the both surveyed the menu. Callie chose Parma ham with avocodo for starters and a lamb confit, flagolet beans and garlic cream for the main course. Arizona chose the same starter but selected a salmon dish for the main instead.

"What shall we toast to?" Arizona asked as their starters arrived.

Callie thought for a moment, "To second chances. We wouldn't be here otherwise," she reasoned.

Arizona smiled that signature dimpled smile of hers, "To second chances" she repeated.

They spent the evening talking about Arizona's trip home, a couple of joint cases they had and Callie regaled Arizona with some entertaining stories of her and Teddy's antics before she enlisted in the army.

"Speaking of Teddy" Arizona said conspiratorially, "has anything ever happened between her and Hunt?"

"Owen?" Callie questioned, when Arizona nodded, she shook her head, "no, they crossed paths a few times in the army I think but he was engaged back then."

"He's single now though?"

"Yeah. People used to think that him and Yang would get it together but they've always just been good friends."

"I think he likes her," Arizona said.

"No, trust me" Callie said, "Owen and Cristina are just friends, they get on really well but it just wouldn't work if it was a relationship."

"I was referring to Teddy. I think Owen likes Teddy."

"Oh" Callie said, thinking about it, "Oh!"

It had been a wonderful first date full of flirting, subtle touches and banter, the only difference in opinion coming at the end of the night when it came to settling the bill. Arizona insisted that as she was the one who had asked Callie out on the date she should be the one to pay, Callie didn't like this at all however, arguing that it was the least she could do would be to pay. Just as they were coming to a reluctant agreement to split the bill, the waiter cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry ladies but your bill has already been settled, compliments of Mr. Reginald Targett."

As they left the restaurant ten minutes later, Callie insisted that she ensure Arizona gets home safely by walking her home.

"It's right across the street!" Arizona tried to reason but the look on Callie's face brooked no discussion on the matter. So instead of arguing, Arizona allowed the Latina to take her hand and walk her across the street and up to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" Arizona asked. She wasn't ready for their date to end.

Callie for her part, looked sorely tempted but politely refused, reminding Arizona of her commitment to do this the right way. Laughing at Arizona's pout, she couldn't resist leaning forwards and kissing pink lips. What was meant to be a chaste kiss turned into something a little more passionate as Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and deepened the kiss for a few glorious moments until they both pulled away for air.

"I'd like to do that again soon," Callie said, leaning her forehead against Arizona's.

"The kiss or the date?" Arizona teased.

"Both" Callie replied seriously.

"Deal" Arizona promised. She'd go for the more kissing right now if she had it her way.

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie said as she began to back away.

"Goodnight Calliope"

* * *

Callie knew she should say something about the whole Calliope thing, but why ruin a perfect night?

The next day Arizona was filling in a few charts at the nurses' station but wasn't really concentrating all that much on the task in hand. Instead, she was replaying the highlight reel of her date with Callie the night before. Just as she was contemplating giving up the charts as a bad job, the object of her thoughts rounded the corner with Alex Karev who she seemed to be deep in conversation with.

"Calliope!" Arizona said in a happy tone as the Latina drew closer to her.

"Calliope?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Callie knew she should have nipped that in the bud when she had the chance. "Why are you so stuck on using that word?" she grumbled, completely ignoring Alex who just stood there waiting. Nevertheless she couldn't help but smile goofily at the sight of the woman in front of her she hadn't been able to get Arizona off her mind since their date last night.

"What?" Arizona laughed, "Because 'that word' happens to be your name."

"You used to call me Callie all the time."

"That was before I knew you were a Calliope."

Callie tried a different approach. "I might just start calling you Zona" she threatened in a smug tone.

Alex looked like he was about to laugh at this too but one sharp look from his boss quelled that thought instantly.

"No you won't" came the confident response. "You hate my name being shortened to Zona almost as much as I do."

As the smug smile slipped slightly from Callie's face, Arizona stepped into the Latina's space and went in for the kill. She pulled gently on the lapels of Callie's jacket and pulled her in as close as possible. Waiting just a moment until she heard that familiar hitch of breath she moved in and delivered a short but searing kiss. Pulling away, Arizona forced herself to keep a straight face as Callie, who still had her eyes closed, blindly followed to seek further contact. Instead of granting the silent request, she moved her mouth to Callie's ear and whispered into it in a seductive voice, "So how about I continue to call you by your beautiful name and you don't punish me for it by calling me Zona?"

At this point Arizona threw a wink at Alex who was watching open mouthed before taking a step out of the other woman's personal space. Callie, still a little dazed from the combination such a kiss along with Arizona's scent invading her senses marvellously, simply nodded mutely.

"Excellent!" Arizona chippered, the spell completely broken. "Well, I have surgery to get to" and with that, rolled towards the elevator leaving an agog Callie and an impressed Alex behind.

"Dude, you've been together for what, a few days? She has you totally whipped" Alex said as her turned to the orthopaedic surgeon.

"I am not whipped! I swear she has these Jedi mind powers that mess with my head. I mean, _nobody _gets to call me Calliope but then she does this thing and suddenly I think her calling me that is a great idea."

"Impressive. Can we get back to the case now?" Alex dead-panned.

The case Callie and Alex had been working on had taken up the rest of her day so by the time she had finished, she was a little disappointed that Arizona's shift had finished a few hours ago and she hadn't gotten to say goodbye. They would be on opposite shifts for the next two weeks.

Moving to the locker room to change, she felt her face easily light up as she found a single black rose taped to her locker with a note:

**Calliope**

**Your name is bewitching – just like you.**

**Seen as we both believe in second chances,**

**why don't you give a name that is just as**

**radiant as you are, a second chance?**

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
